Mobiumshipping FunHouse Stories
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: A collection of Mobiumshipping one-shots! Yugi, Yami, and Atem will be put into many different situations that all end differently. *Complete until further notice*
1. Just One of Them Days

"Atem, stop blocking the television. And Yami, go put on some pants."

Yugi smiled happily as his boyfriends both sulked simultaneously, but did as they were told. Atem slowly sat down on the floor with his eyes still glued to the TV set, while Yami flashed a perverted grin before strutting off to their bedroom.

It was the normal days like these that Yugi loved the most. When the weather outside was nice, both of his boyfriends were home, and he was eating a bag of M&M's. After all, chocolate and attention were the only things Yugi needed to keep a smile on his face.

"Rubber Ducky you're so fine and I'm lucky that you're mine," Yami sang as he reentered the room, zipping up his leather pants as he did so.

"Yami stop watching Sesame Street," Atem sniggered.

Yami scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "Sesame Street? I got that from you."

Atem did a double take as Yugi bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"M-me!" he cried incredulously.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. You were singing it in your sleep. I remember because you were hogging Yugi again. Like you do every night. And I couldn't fall asleep, so I stayed up for awhile. An hour or so later I heard you singing that song."

Atem was now blushing as Yugi burst out laughing, falling off the couch in the process. Yami soon joined him as Atem pouted and crossed his arms. He looked so adorable that Yugi couldn't resist crawling over to him and sitting in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around Atem's waist as a few more giggles passed his lips while Atem buried his face in Yugi's tricolor hair.

"See, there you go, hogging him again," Yami said while sitting down next to both of them on the floor.

Yugi immediately unwrapped himself from Atem and crawled into Yami's lap. Yami stuck his tongue out at Atem and pecked Yugi on the cheek.

"Is there going to be anything for breakfast?" Atem asked Yugi.

"Who do you think I am? Your maid?" Yugi chuckled in a kidding kind of tone before getting up. "Yeah, I'll make something. What do you guys want? Something light or heavy?"

There was mixed cheer for both a light and a heavy meal. Yugi rolled his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. He already knew what both Yami and Atem liked for breakfast and got to work on fishing out the necessary bowls and pans. He knew that while Yami liked to eat a Japanese breakfast, Atem preferred an American styled breakfast, which meant more work for him.

For Yami he made steamed rice, miso soup, and a tamagoyaki. For Atem he made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It took him a good hour, but he got everything done. When he was satisfied he placed everything on different plates and added the necessary condiments for each food.

He smiled and went back into the other room to fetch Yami and Atem, but heard them moaning as he got closer to the den.

"Oi! You two better not be having sex before breakfast!" he yelled as he walked into the den.

He cocked his head to the side when he found his lovers rubbing their heads, instead of doing what he assumed.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Nothing," Yami grunted as he dragged himself to his feet. "When we heard you yell we both turned our heads and, boom. We had a collision."

"Heh," Yugi chuckled to himself and helped Atem stand up. "Breakfast is ready. Go eat before it gets cold."

The two bolted out of the room and towards the kitchen, obviously very hungry. Yugi smiled, but followed suit.

* * *

><p>Atem and Yami both leaned back in their chairs and rubbed their stomachs. They sure loved Yugi's cooking. Maybe they loved it a little too much.<p>

Yugi stared open mouthed at his two boyfriends. The moment they sat down they choked all of their food down their throats. They did it at such a rapid speed that Yugi only had to watch them for a few minutes before all the food was gone. He himself hadn't even had a chance to get something to eat.

"I ate too much…I need to lay down." Yami complained.

He washed his plate off in the sink before dragging himself towards their bedroom. Atem mumbled something along the same lines and also left the kitchen for the bedroom.

Yugi sighed and placed Atem's dish in the sink. He then grabbed some cereal from the pantry, a bowl and spoon from the cabinets, and a jug of milk from the refrigerator. He would eat breakfast at the table by himself.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Yami and Atem emerged from their sleep. They both went into the den, thinking Yugi would be watching TV in there. But instead they found a sticky note dangling off the television screen. Yami snatched it off and quickly read it.<p>

"It says he's gone over to Jou's house for a bit. Says he should be back around 8 P.M." He crumpled the note and threw it carelessly on the floor.

"Aw man…" Atem whined, "I wanted to have threesome sex."

"Well we could go and drag him back home…" Yami thought out loud with his hand under his chin.

"But remember the last time we did that?"

Yami and Atem both cringed as the memory resurfaced.

**~Flashback~**

_Atem and Yami both grabbed Yugi by his arms and lifted him off the ground. Yugi flailed around as they ran out of Seto Kaiba's mansion._

_"What the hell are you two doing!" Yugi yelled angrily._

_He and Seto had been playing a game of Duel Monsters and Yugi was about to cream Seto's ass, once again. All he had to do was combine his two monsters together. But then Yami and Atem barged into the room, knocked over the playing table, and dragged Yugi out the door, leaving a stunned Seto._

_"Yugi…we need you…" Atem had pleaded with his eyes._

_Yugi swung his legs into Atem's stomach, making both Atem and Yami loose their hold on Yugi's arms. Yugi caught himself before falling to the ground._

_"If you two want sex so bad, do it with each other! It's not like your incapable of having two people sex!" Yugi yelled before storming back into Seto's mansion, leaving Atem and Yami with their heads hanging._

**~End Flashback~**

"That was mean…" Yami pouted.

"Well we were being inconsiderate. Yugi really likes playing Duel Monsters with Seto, so it's understandable why he blew up at us like that."

"True." Yami nodded.

They stood in a strange silence for a few minutes.

"We could go to the pet store and look at cats." Atem suggested.

Yami stared at Atem for a while before grinning, "Okay!"

* * *

><p>To say Yugi was surprised when he got home would be an understatement. He stood in the doorway of his shared home and gawked at the three kittens that all ran towards him. He quickly closed the door so they couldn't get out and bent down on his knee's.<p>

"Yami! Atem! Which one of you had babies and didn't tell me!" Yugi said loudly as he started petting the kittens.

Pounding footsteps were then heard and only a few seconds later Yami and Atem appeared. They both panted and pointed at the kittens, although that just made Yugi confused.

"You found them!" Yami cried happily.

"Whew! You turn around for one second and they just take off!" Atem laughed as he sat on the floor next to Yugi.

Yugi just stared at them, "Where did you get these cats?"

"We bought them," Yami shrugged as he scooped up one of the kittens.

"Yeah, but don't worry about the money! We bought two and the third one came for free!" Atem smiled.

"There's one for all of us!" Yami said excitedly.

Yugi inwardly rolled his eyes. He knew Atem and Yami had been wanting a pet for a little while now, but Yugi didn't think they were responsible enough yet. Plus owning a pet would cost money, which they didn't have a lot of because Yami was constantly buying leather items, Atem liked to buy sex toys, and Yugi had to buy a ton of food. But…maybe they could keep the cats around. Just for a little while.

"Okay, who's cat is who's?" Yugi asked.

Atem picked up one of the two remaining kittens off the floor and claimed it as his. The kitten was a fluffy calico cat with green eyes.

"His name is Kohaku."

Yugi then looked to the kitten in Yami's arms. It was black and also had green eyes. Yami named him Tsume.

Yugi then looked down to the last kitten and picked him up in his arms. This kitten was his. It was a fluffy Himalayan mix that had bright blue eyes.

"I'll name him Haru." Yugi decided.

"So we can keep them?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked and stood with his kitten.

"Yeah. But you two have to litter box train them and clean up anything they do on the floor."

Yami groaned. Atem crossed his arms. And Yugi laughed.

* * *

><p>AN - This is a mobiumshipping one-shot series, so more stories will be coming soon!

Translations:

Tamagoyaki - this is a Japanese omelet.

Oi - sound used to get one's attention

Kohaku- means amber

Tsume- means claw

Haru- means sun, sunlight


	2. Your Hair for Your Pleasure

"Atem!" Yugi cried angrily as the taller version of himself tried to escape from the kitchen.

"No!"

"It needs to be cut! Come on, I'm a professional!" Yugi, once again, tried catching Atem, but Atem was keen on staying away from Yugi.

Atem made a dash for the door and ran into the den. Yugi quickly followed after him and glanced at the couch where his other boyfriend, Yami, was lounging.

"If you don't let me, then I'm going to tie you to a chair and have sex with Yami right in front of your face!" Yugi threatened.

Yami, hearing both his name and the word and sex in one sentence, immediantley perked up.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "I have no idea what's going on, but I like the sound of that!" Yami grinned as he slid off the couch.

"Go ahead! You can't resist this ass, though!" Atem said smugly, all the while ignoring Yami's comment.

Yugi pointed to Yami, "Sure I can! He's got the same one as you do!"

Atem and Yugi then proceeded to stare each other down while Yami glanced between both of them. Yugi could win easily with his big eyes, but Atem had angled shaped eyes that could scare anyone away if he wanted them too.

"So…what's this all about?" Yami asked.

A few seconds later Yugi explained what the problem was. Apparently Atem's hair was getting too long and Yugi, being a professional haircutter, wanted to give it a trim so the tips of his hair wouldn't be drooping backwards. But Atem was afraid that Yugi would cut too much off.

"What's the big deal, Atem? Yugi cuts my hair all the time." Yami smiled at Yugi, who in return sent him a wink.

Atem just continued to stare and mumbled something about looking like a pineapple.

Yugi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell you what," he leaned against Yami, "If you let me cut your hair then I'll let you dress me up in any little outfit you want. And then we can role-play."

Atem smiled as bright as the sun. It wasn't every day that Yugi let him dress him up in hot little outfits and do role-play. And then, of course, there's that moment they have sex after doing all of that…

"You get your scissors and I'll go wait in the kitchen!" Atem shouted before dashing from the room.

Yami laughed and hugged Yugi close to him. "Your gonna leave him high and dry, aren't you?"

Yugi giggled and gave a little shrug. "Want to help me?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do."

* * *

><p>AN- So basically at the end, Yugi meant that Atem wasn't going to get what he thought he was going to. Most likely, they would tie Atem to a chair and then Yami and Yugi would role-play with each other.


	3. My Money for Your Sanity

Yugi was nervous. Correction, he was beyond nervous. In just a few minutes his two fiancé's were going to walk through his front door to ask his adoptive fathers permission to marry him.

It's not like Yugi's adoptive father hated his boyfriends or anything, it's just, he was very protective. So naturally he would want his son to be in good hands for the rest of his life. But when your dad happened to be Akefia Bakura…well…things were bound to get a little crazy.

"What the hell is your problem, boy? You look like you're about to start sweating milk or something." Akefia mumbled.

Yugi looked up from his spot on the couch and stared into Akefia's murderous looking silvery violet eyes. Of course, they had always had that evil glint to them, they were never purposefully aimed at Yugi. Akefia naturally had a I-hate-the-world kind of personality.

"Just…nothing." Yugi barely stuttered.

Akefia narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when people were keeping things from him. And when Yugi was keeping something from him it meant he had done something really bad.

"Did you murder a cop?" Akefia pursued with his questions.

"No." Yugi squeaked.

"Did you…" horror showed on Akefia's face, "You did something with my money or my meat, didn't you!"

"W-what! No! I don't even know where you keep your money!"

Maybe that was a lie. Yugi had actually been snooping in Akefia's room one day and had found a wad of cash in a condom box. Why would Yugi even look in a condom box you may ask? Well, curiosity does take advantage of us sometimes…

"You brat! You ate my meat!"

"I'm a vegetarian you old coot!" Yugi reminded him.

Akefia scowled, "Then what the bloody fuck has got you so worked up!"

Yugi was about to make up an excuse, but the doorbell rung. It was different than most doorbells. Instead of a normal 'ding' Akefia recorded his friend, Marik's, voice and it played every time someone hit the button outside of their door.

"We don't want your fucking girl scout cookies so fucking leave!"

Yugi sighed as that same line played two more times through their house. Akefia was grinning as it played. He looked at Yugi who was obviously not going to move and went to the door to open it himself.

"Ohayo Bakura san!" Atem greeted happily.

"That's Bakura sama to you, kid." Akefia mumbled irritably.

"Akefia!" Yugi shouted in embarrassment.

Akefia waved Yugi off and stepped aside to let Yami and Atem come through the door. They both took off their shoes and hung up their jackets before sitting down next to Yugi on the couch.

"You gonna be here for long?" Akefia asked while he absentmindedly scratched his bare stomach with his nails.

Yugi glanced at Yami who looked at Atem. Atem stared at them both before rolling his eyes.

"Actually Bakura sama, Yami and I came over to ask you something…" Atem began, but was cut off by a growl emitted from Akefia.

"Let me guess," Akefia sat on the wooden table that was placed in front of the couch. "You want to borrow some money? Well, you know what? Too fucking bad for you! I can barely afford a piece of cheese for Yugi, let alone get a steak for myself."

Atem stared wide eyed at his fiancé's adoptive father, who was, in his opinion, a little loopy. Either that or the man had way too much to drink already. After thinking on it a little bit, Atem decided it was probably a little bit of both.

"Akefia! They didn't come over here to ask you for money! So just shut up for five minutes and let them talk!" Yugi shouted in frustration.

Akefia scowled at Yugi before narrowing his eyes at Yami and Atem. Yugi took that as a sign and slightly nudged Yami. Yami nodded slowly and stood up.

"How should I say this…um…" Yami scratched the back of his neck, "Father, Atem and I would…"

"Oh Ra! They came over here because they want me to adopt them! No, I refuse! Go home to your mother!" Akefia yelled.

Yugi smacked his hand to his face while Atem let his mouth pop open in shock.

"N-no!" Atem managed to say once he collected himself. "We already have homes…"

"Then why is he calling me father? You freak, I'm not your dad! My cells aren't in you!" Akefia pointed to Yami.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK! They're trying to ask you for your permission to let them marry me! We are engaged you stupid psychotic klepto maniac!" Yugi yelled angrily to Akefia, who sat with his eyes wide.

There was silence for a few seconds before Akefia smirked. He chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"Is that bloody all? Why didn't you just say so?" Akefia barked with more laughter, "Hell, go bloody fuck him all you want, just not so much that he can't go buy me more beer!"

This time all of Yugi, Yami, and Atem's mouths fell open. They watched with scared faces as Akefia laughed himself so hard he fell off the table. They quietly got up from the couch and headed to the door. With one more look back at the man cackling like a lunatic, they all bolted out of the house.

They ran so fast they didn't even notice when they hit something on the outside of the house.

"We don't want your fucking girl scout cookies so fucking leave!"

The only sounds that could be heard from the Bakura's home was the playing of the doorbell and the insane laughter coming from the inside.

* * *

><p>AN - I sure did put the word fuck in this story a lot. But since Akefia was in it, well, it fits.

Translations:

Ohayo - good morning


	4. It Starts with a Bang

Yami smiled as he nuzzled the side of Yugi's neck. If there was one strange thing he liked to do, it was to rub his face against one of his lovers.

Yugi had told him he looked adorable when doing it, much to his embarrassment. While Atem said that Yami looked like had a serious itch on his face.

"Yami, stop humping Yugi's neck with your face and let's all go to the fucking assembly already!" Bakura snapped irritably.

Yami shot Bakura a glare before placing a kiss on the side of Yugi's jaw before standing. He held out his hand to Yugi, who gladly accepted it, and hoisted him up.

"I never thought you would be suggesting we hurry along to a school related activity…" Malik snickered as he grabbed Marik's hand.

Bakura crossed his arms sourly, "For your information, the only reason I want to go is so that me and Ryou can do the naughty on Sensei Kawamura's desk." he grinned wolfishly when Marik thumped him on the back with a hiss of "Nice!"

Ryou blushed madly, while Yugi suddenly started to giggle.

"Ryou and Bakura sitting in a tree. Doing something there not supposed to be. Starts with s ends in x, Oh my Ra it must be sex!" Yugi sang giddily.

Yami stared at his young lover with wide eyes while Atem smiled with something that looked like pride.

"Hey Atem, your boyfriend is stalking my sex life," Bakura cackled.

Atem's smile dropped while his arm went around Yugi's waist possessively. Yami also slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders, making sure he was included.

"Stalking your sex life would be impossible, Bakura. You and Ryou bang every time my back is turned," Yugi retorted.

Bakura looked thoughtful for a minute, "No, I think you're confusing me with fuck and everywhere over there." Bakura motioned with his thumb towards Malik and Marik who were making out while walking.

"Hey, as long as they aren't cum and everywhere, it's fine." Yugi shrugged.

Yami shook his head and wondered when had his Yugi gotten so dirty. Oh yeah, it started after him and Atem had started dating him…

* * *

><p>AN - Well that was short, but I'm kind of stuck on the chapter I was supposed to post next, so it's just a fun little chapter.


	5. What Dies Must be Replaced

Yami yawned as looked down at his lover, who was currently sick with a fever and sleeping on his lap. He placed his cool hand on Yugi's forehead and frowned when he felt the overly warm skin.

"Atem…what's taking you so long?" Yami wondered aloud to himself.

Atem was supposed to be getting Yugi some medicine at the store, but it seemed His Highness got caught up with something. Yami knew how easily distracted Atem could be. The man was simply taken with anything shiny.

Yami groaned in annoyance as Yugi's small little bird, Rinko, started chirping repeatedly. Ra he hated that bird! But Atem had given the bird to Yugi as a birthday present, making it very special to Yugi.

Yami cursed Atem and the stupid bird. The worst part was that Yugi was keeping him plastered against the couch so he couldn't move the bird's cage to the other room.

Tweet. Tweet. Tweet…

Yami's eye twitched. He tried to cool down by taking deep breathes, but it wasn't really working.

Tweet…

Before Yami knew what he was doing, he grabbed the remote that was sitting next to him and launched it at the birds cage. The remote flew through the air and tackled the entire cage off of it's stand. It flipped off the ground a few times before stopping completely.

There was no more tweet tweet's…

And to make things even worse, Yugi was starting to wake up from all of the sound. Yami panicked as he looked from Yugi to the bird cage. He was going to be in deep shit.

"Yami?" Yugi yawned as he turned over to look at Yami's face, "Did something just break?"

Yami looked into Yugi's amethyst colored eyes and noticed that something was missing from them. After thinking about it some more he realized that Yugi didn't have his contacts in, which meant he couldn't see!

"Uh, no," Yami lied, "Your fever must be making you hear things."

Yugi looked confused for a second before he slumped against Yami's chest.

"Mmm…is Atem back yet?"

"Nope."

"Can you carry me upstairs to our bed?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and with a small grunt he gathered Yugi into his arms and headed for the stairs, making sure to keep the fallen bird cage out of Yugi's sight. Not that he could see anyways.

Once in their room he placed Yugi on the bed and covered him with blankets. He then went into the bathroom, wetted a cloth, and put it over Yugi's forehead.

* * *

><p>After Yami had taken care of Yugi and made sure he wouldn't be disturbed, he went back downstairs to take a look at the bird. Or what was left of the little feather…ball…thing.<p>

It seemed the bird had taken quite the tumble.

Yami stared at Rinko and yelled, "Why are you dead? It's not like your cage fell off Mount Everest or something! Whatever happened to nine lives!" Yami paused for a few second, "Wait that's only for cats…"

He continued to stare at the little bird corpse until he heard the front door open. Now in a panic to hide the dead animal from Atem, Yami tried kicking the cage behind the couch, but it didn't fit.

He could only give Atem a sheepish grin as the man came into the room to see what all the noise was about. When Atem saw exactly what Yami was trying to hide, his eyes grew large.

"Tell me that's not Rinko's cage…" Atem said slowly.

Yami stared at the cage and then glanced back to Atem. "It's not his cage…"

"Tell me you didn't kill Yugi's bird…"

Yami frowned, "I didn't kill his bird…"

"OH MY RA YOU FUCKING KILLED YUGI'S BIRD!" Atem shouted for the whole world to hear.

Yami winced and hushed his lover. He did not want Yugi waking up.

"Well, maybe just a little," Yami whispered.

Atem gave him an incredulous look. "You can't just kill something, a little, Yami."

They both stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So…we should go buy him a new bird to replace this one, right?" Yami asked.

"Yep."

LINE

Yami and Atem quietly snuck back into the house with the new bird. They had to go to three different pet stores just to find one that matched Rinko. And Atem even suggested they make sure the bird had the same tweet as the old Rinko, much to Yami's annoyance.

They tried acting like ninjas by slinking along the walls and not making any noises as they made their way into the den. They were doing a pretty good job of it until they heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

They both froze. They didn't want Yugi to see them with the new bird.

They both heard a gasp and then the sound of crying. Both of them were concerned yet confused as they emerged from their hiding place to go see why their lover was crying.

When he came into view both Yami and Atem stopped. They couldn't believe how stupid they were. They had forgotten to bury the old bird's body and reset the cage.

Yugi was looking at his dead bird while crying. And it made Yami feel incredibly guilty.

"Aibou…"

Yugi turned his big watery eyes towards Yami and Atem. He looked at both of them before his eyes turned to the bird in the cage that Atem was holding. A smile blossomed onto his face and he laughed.

"What is this? You trying to trick me by taking Rinko and leaving this phony to make me think he was dead?" Yugi giggled some more.

Yami and Atem glanced at each other before they pretended to laugh as well.

"Wow Aibou! You got us figured out!" Yami said, "You're too smart for us!"

Atem placed the new bird that Yugi thought really was Rinko down onto the floor by Yugi. He leaned over to Yami and whispered, "You think it's his fever?"

"Yeah," Yami paused for a second, "You think he'll figure it out when he's better?"

"Probably."

"Well shit."

* * *

><p>AN - In case the last part was confusing, well, Yugi is a little delirious from his fever. So he thought the dead bird that really is Rinko is just some cheap toy that Yami and Atem put in the cage to fool him. And he thinks the new bird that Yami and Atem just bought is actually Rinko.

I kind of got this idea from Dumb and Dumber. When the guy kills the blind kids bird!


	6. Atem's 3 Days of Christmas

This chapter is going to be an early Christmas special!

* * *

><p>"On the first day of Christmas, Yugi had sex with me!" Atem sung loudly to no one in particular as he hung up small seasonal decorations around the house.<p>

He was home by himself for the moment since Yugi and Yami had gone out to pick up a tree. Although, knowing Yami, he probably left Yugi to pick out a tree while he went to the store to buy some strange costumes for them to role play in.

Last year he had made Yugi be Santa's little helper. His costume consisted of white gloves, a bow to stick in his hair, and a small pair of red leather underwear. Atem had been Santa Clause. He had worn tight red leather pants, a red coat with no shirt underneath, and held a whip in one hand. Yami, himself, had dressed as an elf. He wore extremely short green denim pants, suspenders that wet over his bare chest and hooked onto his pants in the back, and little pointy elf shoes.

Atem had no idea what Yami would come up with for this year.

"And…there!" he muttered to himself as he finished tying the mistletoe above the door.

The mistletoe was one of Atem's favorite little things to use to get free kisses off of his lovers. It gave him an excuse to kiss them randomly without them asking "What was that for?" Honestly, couldn't he just kiss his boyfriends without having to have a reason to do it?

"On the second day of Christmas, Yami tricked me and said he was having a baby."

The front door then opened which ended Atem's well thought out Christmas singing. He smiled to himself as he walked to the front of the house to help out his boyfriends bring in the Christmas tree and any other things they may have bought.

What he didn't expect was for Yami to come running into the house with a scared out of hell expression on his face.

"Atem!" he cried, "Oh my Ra! We have to go to the hospital! Yugi got hit by a car!"

Atem froze as Yami's words processed through his head. His mind went completely blank and he found that he couldn't even open his mouth or move any of his muscles. His eyes stung and he felt a hard aching feeling in his chest. It felt like he was heaving, but nothing was coming out.

"I…but…" Atem sputtered as his lost crimson colored eyes locked with Yami's.

"And something else happened as well!" Yami said in a panicky voice.

"Nnn…" was the only sound that escaped Atem's throat.

"I just lied to you and you totally believed me!"

Atem's mind flashed a white color before he fell to his knee's. He looked past Yami to see Yugi who was pretty much being crushed into the ground by the Christmas tree. With wobbling limbs, he stood from the floor and ran outside.

"Yugi!" he yelled as he tackled his little lover into a hug.

He held him as tight as he could without Yugi's limbs breaking. Just feeling his little one's body against his sent waves of relief through him. He had really thought that Yugi had been hit by a car…

Yugi forgot the tree on the ground and hugged Atem back without hesitation. He looked over Atem's shoulder and saw Yami laughing his butt off as he leaned against the doorframe.

Atem seemed to have heard him as well. He let go of Yugi and turned to face Yami who was still obviously giddy.

With a malicious smile that would have sent Bakura running for the hills, Atem hissed, "On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a very dead Yami…"

* * *

><p>AN - That was really fun to write for some reason! If I'm in the mood maybe I'll write another Christmas chapter before Christmas is actually here. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! Ja ne!


	7. Sexy People are Tricky

"Yugi, where's your shirt?" Yami asked as he looked over his little lover with a raised eyebrow.

He then narrowed his crimson colored eyes as he saw the millions of scratch marks that stuck out across Yugi's alabaster skin.

"Yeah, and why does your hair look like it's been attacked by an octopus?" Atem asked from his position on the couch.

Yugi blushed and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Let's just say, I now understand why everyone has such a strong hatred for puberty."

Yami and Atem glanced at each other before knowing smiles played on their faces. It was no secret to them that Yugi had completed his puberty stage over the weekend. Their little one was now just as tall as them, if not an inch shorter, and his face and eyes had narrowed a bit, making him look a little bit more like Yami. The only other thing that changed was his voice which now sounded like a silky purr every time he spoke.

"Did some people at the office get a little frisky around you?" Atem chuckled at Yugi's embarrassed look.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "No. I did walk by an all girls high school during my lunch break, though."

That explained the missing shirt and nail scratch marks…

"Hm… now that is a problem, eh Ate'?" Yami smirked at his tan lover with a mischievous look in his eye.

Atem nodded and smiled, in Yugi's opinion, quite creepily.

"Our baby is too sexy for the world to handle." Atem took a step closer to Yugi while Yami did the same.

"Which means a lot of people will want him."

They walked closer.

"Which means we have to show them all that he's already got two possessive lovers that will rip their heads off, should anyone touch him."

Yugi stared at them with his hands on his hips. "I can hear what you two are saying you know! I didn't go deaf in the last thirty seconds!"

Yami and Atem just stared at him for a second before they lunged. Fortunately for Yugi, he anticipated that something like that would happen, and sidestepped both of them. His two lovers both fell on top of each other in a pile, both of them groaned loudly.

Yugi smirked. "Whoops you missed me! Come kiss my ass you losers!" Yugi yelled as he sprinted from the room.

Yami and Atem both scrambled to get up as fast as they could, but kept tripping over each other during the process.

"You guys are too slow. Too bad. I guess I'll just go make out with Yami's cardboard cutout of the Dark Magician." Yugi taunted.

The door to their bedroom closed. And the lock was turned.

Atem pouted and crossed his arms while Yami, unsuccessfully, tried to pry open the bedroom door.

Yami sunk to the floor when he couldn't get it open. "I hate puberty. It's turned Aibou's love away from us to that stupid piece of cardboard in the closet!"

Atem cocked his head to the side. "You actually have one of those? I thought Yugi was making it up."

"When will you learn that Yugi doesn't make up things when it come's to teasing us."

"So those pictures he was talking about the other day…"

"Yeah."

Atem threw himself against their bedroom door.


	8. How to Save a Life

Atem paced the hallway of the hospital with tears pouring down his face. Every few minutes or so he would let out a strangled sounding sob and the other people in the waiting room would glance at him with a sympathetic expression.

It wasn't even a few moments later when Bakura showed up. Atem, not quite right in his mind, quickly walked up to the albino and crushed him into a hug. He buried his face into Bakura's chest and started wailing even louder than before.

With wide eyes, Bakura slowly placed his hand on Atem's back and began to rub it in a way of comfort.

"Take it easy…" Bakura repeated over and over, not exactly sure what he could say that would make Atem calm down.

Atem breathed deeply as he tried to control his emotions.

"Atem…" a softer voice whispered off to the right.

Bakura lifted his head to see Ryou watching them. The smaller albino didn't seem to be faring well with the news either. His eyes were bloodshot red, his face flushed, and his hair was completely disheveled. Slow silent tears fell down his face.

That was when Malik and Marik showed up. Marik, surprisingly, had an extremely serious expression that even set Bakura off a bit. Malik's shaking hands were clenched into fists at his side. It was obvious to tell he was trying not to cry, but his eyes were getting blurrier and blurrier with tears.

Seto, Mokuba, and Joey were the next ones to come. Joey was already extremely anxious. He sat in a chair, placed a hand over his face, and cried. Mokuba had been in tears since they got out of the car. He was hugging Seto's hand to his chest. Seto wasn't crying, but his entire expression showed sadness and worry.

Malik walked over to Ryou and whispered, "Is it just Y-Yugi or both of them?"

Ryou sniffled loudly and covered his eyes with his forearm. "Both…"

It was then that a doctor stopped in front of them. Atem slowly moved away from Bakura and wiped at his eyes.

"Are you all here for Yugi Mutou and Yami Mutou?" the doctor asked in a gentle tone.

Everyone nodded except for Atem, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm doctor Fujiko. I'm here to tell you the conditions of both patients. The smaller one, Yugi, is banged up pretty bad. He broke his left leg, two ribs, and we had to pop his shoulder back into place. He also came in with a piece of glass in his eye. We don't think he'll have any trouble with the eye, but the stab wound has caused the eye to change color."

More hot tears fell down Atem's face as he took this information in. When he had first gotten the call that both Yugi and Yami had been in a car wreck, Atem was extremely scared for Yugi because he knew Yugi had more fragile skin and bones than Yami did.

"As for Yami…" the doctor trailed off unsteadily. "His wounds were too major for us to do anything. He had already lost so much blood…" there was a sigh. "I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

Atem fell onto his hands and knees, and began to throw up.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by and the group of friends were informed that Yugi had woken up. Atem could barely talk through the giant knot in his throat, but everyone got the message that he wanted to go see Yugi.<p>

Bakura and Marik helped him stand up and acted as his crutches as they made their way to Yugi's room. Atem's legs wobbled so much that he almost had both of them falling into the walls.

Once they got to the room, Bakura and Marik stepped back. They would see Yugi after Atem.

Atem slowly went into the room, afraid of what he would see. From his spot at the door he could see Yugi's leg wrapped in a black cast. He shook away the feeling to run and hurried to the bed.

"Y-Yugi…" Atem whispered.

Yugi shifted his head so that he could see Atem, although his left eye was taped down with gauze. Yugi's right eye began to water. He held out his hand which Atem immediately took and held against his cheek.

"I know…" Yugi choked, "he's gone…"

They both cried.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later the doctors took off the wrap around Yugi's eye. Atem was with him when they did this and he could not hold back a gasp.<p>

Yugi's left eye was no longer the color of amethyst, but was now a red color. The exact shade that Yami's eyes were.

Atem slowly bent down and kissed the red eye. It left him with a sense of peace.

* * *

><p>AN - At the end where Atem kisses Yugi's eye is a way of him saying goodbye to Yami since he never got to tell Yami goodbye when Yami was actually alive.


	9. Jump on It Domino!

Yami - lead singer

Atem - bass guitar

Yugi - lead guitar and backup vocals

Marik - drums

* * *

><p>Yami winced as the makeup artist added another layer of the eyeliner around his eyes. He waited patiently as she added a few other touches to his makeup before going over to Atem to do the same thing.<p>

"Someone tell me where Yugi is," Yami groaned loudly as he played with the bracelets around his wrists.

"He's getting dressed…" Atem answered with his eyes closed and his lips pursed, making his voice sound muffled.

Yami chuckled silently to himself, wishing that he had a camera to take a picture of Atem's expression.

Just then the door opened revealing a punk looking Yugi. Yami and Atem's smaller lover looked sexy in his leather pants, ripped black tank top, combat boots, and chains. Yami also noticed that Yugi was wearing a broken handcuff on each of his wrists with the chain dangling down.

Yami himself was dressed in almost the same exact thing except he had on red leather pants. And Atem looked like Yugi minus the ripped shirt.

"Have you guys seen Marik?" Yugi asked as he dodged one of the makeup artists who dried to smack his cheek with powder.

"He's probably beating a cat with his drum sticks." Atem answered in that same muffled voice.

Yugi snorted and grabbed his guitar off of the rack it had been perched on.

"Well the stage director just told me were on in five." Yugi said over his shoulder as he headed back out of the room with his black and red colored guitar in tow.

Yami waited until Atem was done with his makeup before they headed out themselves. As soon as they were on the unseen side of the stage Atem hooked up his bass to one of the amps while Yugi did the same. Yami was handed a microphone and Marik, finally making an appearance, had his drum sticks in his hand.

"Let's do this…" Yugi cheered as he stuck his hand out.

Yami, Atem, and Marik then put their hands on top of Yugi's and after a few seconds they all threw their hands up in the air with yells of excitement coming from their mouths.

They waited until the announcer said their band name, Silent Crimson, before all of them took off running and jumping onto the stage. Yami ran to the front, Yugi to his right, Atem to Yami's left, and Marik behind all of them.

Yami noticed that the crowd number was HUGE. All of their fans were screaming their names, waving posters, and holding up cameras or glow sticks.

"Hello Domino! Are you guys ready to scream!" Yami yelled in a droned out voice.

The fans replied by screaming even louder.

"That's good to hear, but before we start screaming were gonna have a little fun." Yami smirked as he glanced at his two lovers who looked confused.

Yami knew the song schedule they were supposed to be on, but he had found something on the internet that he thought was hilarious. He had shown it to both Yugi and Atem and they loved it as well. When they were just hanging around in their tour bus they would sometimes do the dance and Yami thought it would be fun to do such moves on stage.

"Alright if you know how to do this dance then I want you guys to do it to!" Yami then turned around. "Yugi, Atem, Marik, come up here with me for a second."

Said band members slowly put their instruments down and joined Yami at the end of the stage with confusion written all over their faces.

"Now Yugi and Atem know how to do this. I'm not sure if Marik does, but he learns fast." Yami laughed.

"Alright," Yami said into the microphone. "Hit the track!"

Music then sounded out of the speakers and Yugi almost blushed in embarrassment when he realized which song it was. He didn't have time to protest as Yami began to sing along with the track.

"What's up Domino, what's up? What's up Domino, what's up? Domino, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!" Yami sang as he did the dance along with the music.

Yami had his hands on his hips and with the beat of the music he would push his hips to the left, then upwards, to the right, and then to the back. After that he would jump around in a circle until he stood with his side facing the audience. He would then do the necessary hip thrusts he had done before.

Yugi and Atem soon joined him, they were pleased that a lot of the crowd seemed to know the dance. They sang along with Yami and followed his moves as well.

"What's up Tokyo, what's up? What's up Tokyo, what's up? Tokyo, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!"

After the song slash dance was done, the band members went back to their places. Yami put the microphone back on the stand and gripped the metal in his hands.

"Woo… I'm already tired just from doing that," Yami teased as he wiped his hand across his forehead. "Now were gonna make things Hot N Cold!"

The crowd cheered in approval as they watched the band members get ready for their first official song.

Yami waited for his cue until he began to sing. He ran to the edge of the stage and slapped some of the peoples hands. Some of them tried to hold onto him longer, but he quickly backed away before they could pull him over.

Yami: "…You're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, we fight, we breakup, we kiss, we makeup! You change your mind…"

All of the instruments suddenly stopped as Yugi picked up on his own cue. He dropped his guitar and gripped his own microphone.

Yugi: "Like a psycho bitch, but the sex is good so I think I'll keep you around. Ehem, what?"

Yami: "You're just too damn hot and then you're cold…."

Yami finished singing the song, thinking that it was one of his favorites to perform because it always got a good laugh out of the crowd.

* * *

><p>"You've all been such a lovely audience, I hope we come back to play here some time!" Yami panted with a smirk on his face.<p>

He then proceeded to run off stage with the rest of the band.

* * *

><p>AN - Wow that was fun to write! And if any of you are wondering where I got that version of Katy Perry's song, Hot N Cold, than it's from Woe is Me. If you go to my profile than there will be a video link that will take you to the part of the song that I used in this. Although the video is a Ao No Exorcist video it still has the song in it XD

And I just thought Yami, Atem, Yugi, and Marik would look hilarious doing the Jump on It dance. It must be a pretty cool dance cause even Will Smith did it in an episode of The Fresh Prince of Bellaire. (Don't know if I spelled that right) Anyways, ja ne!


	10. Crutch for My Heart

A/N - This chapter contains homosexual harassment. You have been warned!

* * *

><p>Domino High, a dream school to some, and a horrible hell to others.<p>

It was at this school that three teenage boys were discriminated and hated for being who they were. They couldn't help it if they were homosexual, but their classmates obviously thought otherwise.

Yugi Mutou, Yami Atem, and Atemu Amun had only transferred to Domino High a week prior, unaware of how horribly they would be treated for being a gay threesome couple. They came to the campus, confident and content, and at the end of the day they all left the school grounds angry and upset.

It was their second week at their new school and all three of them already hated it with a passion.

Yugi, generally happy and playful, one to look on the bright side of most things, could not help but let out a painful groan as a jock slammed the back of his head into one of the gray lockers. He had a strong urge to rub the back of his head to make the stinging pain disappear, but was unable to with his hands being caught in the grip of the muscular jock.

He was then tossed to the side where another jock caught him, only to push him once more so that Yugi collided with the trash can. Papers, food, drinks, everything else that had been thrown away that day, scattered all around Yugi and covered him. He tried to ignore the burning feeling of his skin being bruised and ripped on the lower portion of his back and wiped away the contents of a strawberry smoothie that had splattered over his face and hair.

"Ha," the first jock snorted with an arrogant smile. "And people say I don't throw away trash."

The second jock chuckled before both of them retreated down the hallway, leaving Yugi by himself on the floor.

* * *

><p>Yami, proud and spirited, was hunched over in pain as a group of guys circled him, throwing things at his body such as textbooks and pens. He hissed as he felt one of the textbook edges dig into his side painfully.<p>

"Stupid fag," one of them yelled. "Go to hell!"

Yami's eyes flashed every time one of the boys said such things. He had tried to fight back, but in the end, he was always outnumbered. He tried to stand, yet ended up choking when one boy grabbed the back of his leather choke collar and yanked down on it, making Yami fall to the ground and cough as his neck tingled and burned from too much pressure.

"You and your fuck toys are as disgusting and worthless as the dirt on this floor!"

Yami winced in hurt and anger. He wanted to scream at the boys. Stand up for him and his lovers, but it was no use. It would only cause more bruises.

* * *

><p>Atemu, confident and strong, growled as one of his classmates threw a dodge ball at him. He moved out of the way and ducked as more balls flew towards him. He wasn't even in gym and somehow the boys in the class had found him hanging around the pool area. And they had come with weapons.<p>

"What's wrong?" a boy with brown hair mocked. "Can't take a hit like a real man?"

Atemu wanted so very badly to tell him that throwing a dodge ball was not considered a "real hit" but kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to try and provoke the homophobes.

"Where you heading anyways Atemu?" the same boy asked as he sauntered closer, trying to be intimidating. "Off to meet your girlfriends in a closet for a quick fuck before class?"

Atemu grit his teeth and clenched his fist's, yet remained silent. His eyes hardened into a murderous glare, but the other boys didn't seem to take notice.

"Oh, that's right…" the boy smirked. "You don't fuck vagina's do you? You only have a thing for bottoms!"

The only thing Atemu heard before he was shoved backwards into the pool, was the multiple sounds of laughter.

* * *

><p>The three lovers didn't see each other again until the very end of the day. They all met up at the sakura tree that was behind the school.<p>

Each of them looked each other over.

Yugi still had the smoothie on his face and hair, his clothes were rumbled, and he kept switching a pack of ice from the back of his head to the lower portion of his back.

Yami had been limping, and hissed in pain whenever moving too much. A red mark could also be seen around his neck.

Atemu was simply drenched from head to toe in water, but his facial expression showed the verbal pain he had encountered.

"I can't wait for that day…" Yugi suddenly mumbled as he was embraced by both Yami and Atemu.

"What day, Aibou?" Yami questioned softly.

Yugi shifted his head so that he was looking into both crimson and amethyst colored eyes.

"The day they accept us."

* * *

><p>AN - This chapter was to show that in reality, Yugi, Yami, and Atemu's relationship would not be accepted so easily. It's always easy to write their relationship when all of the characters accept their sexuality, but when practically everyone is against them, it's a lot harder to manage.


	11. Easter Bugger!

A/N - Argh! Why are blue air heads so addicting? They're making me fat D: Anyways, I figured I should go ahead and write an Easter chapter now. Cause if I know myself, and trust me I do, than I'm going to get really lazy later this weekend and not write one.

Vocab in this chapter:

Baka: idiot

Itai: ouch (it hurts)

**Warning: **This chapter is pretty random. It's not meant as a serious piece. Since I already did a serious piece today, I'm doing a humorous one. I do not know why this is a warning…

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes widened when he heard the large crash come from inside the kitchen. His expression then turned deadly as he grabbed a white glass vase and disappeared into the other room.<p>

Yami and Atem smirked and shook their heads in pity. Bakura was in the kitchen and Yugi got **really **mad when people got it dirty and made it all disorganized.

The sound of a surprised yelp was heard, but everything became silent afterwards.

"So anyways, as I was saying," Jounouchi carried on while Seto, who was sitting behind him, absentmindedly played with a plastic Easter egg that happened to be laying around.

"Marik, I said no!" Malik shouted from the entrance of the Mutou household.

Everyone turned their heads as Malik entered the room with a evil pouting looking Marik following close behind.

"You have to! I have a mistletoe!" Marik argued as he held up said object.

"Baka!" Malik spat. "That can only be used for Christmas! It's Easter!"

Marik scowled and threw the mistletoe at his boyfriend before angrily stomping off into some other part of the house.

"As I was saying!" Jounouchi hissed. "Before I was so rudely interrupted for the second time!"

"Itai!" Yugi screamed.

"Oh hell, just forget it!" Jounouchi huffed as he crossed his arms.

Yami and Atem gave each other a look before they both made their way to the kitchen. Once there they raised their eyebrows in question.

Yugi was sitting on Bakura's shoulders with a large glass bowl under one arm. One of his eyes was closed as he rubbed a spot on his head tenderly.

"You guys know that it takes four people to play chicken right?" Yami asked with a chuckle.

Bakura's expression screwed up as he shifted Yugi on his shoulders into a more comfortable position.

"What? I thought Easter was the holiday with the bunny. Not a bloody chicken!" Bakura glared in confusion.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he rested the bottom of the bowl on Bakura's head.

"Did you guys know that if you shoot a chicken's head off, it's body will still run around," Atem said.

Everyone stared at him with a "You've got to be kidding me" kind of look. Atem simply grinned.

"Why are we here again?" Yami suddenly asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Hm," Atem hummed in thought. "It could be because Yugi is sitting on Bakura…"

"Yeah," Yami nodded. "What are you two really doing?"

"Putting this bowl away," Yugi said. "Bakura refuses to stand on a chair to put it away and I'm too short to reach the top shelf, so we compromised."

"Ah I see…" Yami said. "How's that going for you?"

Bakura scowled. "Not very good! For as you can see, we are still standing here!"

Just then the backdoor opened and Ryou walked in. All four males froze at seeing Ryou dressed in a bunny costume. He had an Easter basket on the crook of his elbow which was full of wrapped chocolate candy.

"Oh bugger," Ryou blushed. "I thought we were having a costume party…"

Yugi voiced everyone's thoughts. "The fuuuuck?"

* * *

><p>AN - This was so incredibly random. And it basically has no description what so ever. Oh well. I can just imagine Yugi being like "Whah da fuccck?" haha XD Happy early Easter guys. I'm jacked up on candy so that's why this chapter is rather loopy. I'll do another serious piece, I promise lol.


	12. Man of the House

A/N - Alright, I'm on a roll! Air heads must have magical writing powers in them!

* * *

><p>Yugi Mutou, a college student who lived with his two boyfriends, shivered as the cold air of the late night blew down his neck unpleasantly. He was bundled in a gray sweatshirt with a black jacket over it and had on jeans, yet the wind still got to him.<p>

He could see his breath come out in white puffs whenever he exhaled, making him wish he hadn't stayed at the library so late to study so that he could have called either Yami or Atem to pick him up earlier.

The sound of metal clanking against the concrete made him jump out of his skin as he whipped his head around frantically to see what had caused such a loud noise. His eyes were now wide as the feeling of fear slowly started to seep in. Yugi tried to pass it off as nothing and kept walking, although at a faster pace.

He kept at a good pace for a few more blocks before he got that eerie feeling again. The feeling of being silently watched. His heart beat faster when the sound of shuffling could be heard not far behind him. Fear finally taking over, he began to run like a madman back to his house. Yugi would stumble every now and then, but begged himself not to fall incase someone…or something… was still behind him. He knew it could have been nothing, but he had rather be safe than sorry.

Every time he passed under a streetlight he would pray that no one would suddenly jump out in front of him. He continued on like this for a few more minutes until the view of his house could be seen. He already had his house key in his grip, ready to shove it in the door and dart inside.

Just as he reached the lawn of his home, he heard footsteps running behind him and deep haggard breathes. To scared to even turn around, he leapt for the porch, and with shaking hands, undid the lock on the door. He threw himself inside and slammed the door shut, making sure to do all of the bolts on the door.

"Yugi, you home?" Atem's voice called from somewhere else in the house.

Yugi could not find his voice. He was beyond paranoid and quickly went around the house, closing every curtain, and making sure every window and door was locked. Once he was sure that everything was secure, he ran into the den where both Yami and Atem sat on the couch, watching TV.

They noticed the look of terror on Yugi's face and instantly became concerned.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami asked as he stood.

He barely had time to brace himself before Yugi threw himself into his arms. Yami, stunned, immediately wrapped his arms around Yugi reflexively.

"Yugi, what happened?" Atem asked anxiously. "Did someone hurt you?" he came behind Yugi and rubbed his back soothingly.

They got no answer as Yugi simply shook and took deep intakes of breath. Yami noticed how cold he was and told Atem to get him an extra blanket from the closet.

Once Atem returned, they wrapped the blanket around Yugi and sat back on the couch. Atem to his left and Yami to his right.

"Yugi, you're scaring us…"Atem whispered.

He ran his fingers through Yugi's hair while Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and took one of his hands. Yugi, now secure with his boyfriends on either side of him, snuggled closer to both of them.

"I-I was on my way back from the library…" Yugi said with his voice cracking every now and then. "And I kept hearing all these weird noises… like someone was following me."

Yami and Atem were now both alert and looking intently at Yugi who was still wide eyed.

"I got this really bad feeling after a while…so I started to run. And when I saw the house I heard someone breathing and running behind me…" he pressed closer into Yami's side.

Just then the sound of the metal garbage cans outside knocked together. Yugi jumped in fright and gripped Yami's hand tightly in his own.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

Atem narrowed his eyes and stood from the couch.

"Atem, no!" Yugi shrieked.

Atem turned back around to see the scared and alarmed look on both Yugi and Yami's faces. He bent down and slowly placed a kiss on both his boyfriends lips.

"You two stay here…I'm gonna go check this out," he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

He made his way to leave the room, but stopped and grabbed the fire poker after an afterthought.

Yami held Yugi close as they listened to Atem's retreating footsteps. They heard him go towards the front door, and then the sound of the locks being undone could be heard. Yugi's heart was hammering so loudly in his ears, he could barely think.

Yami, not sure what to expect, tried to calm Yugi down by placing kisses to the side of his neck.

"Shh... It's probably just a stray dog or something," Yami whispered soothingly.

Back at the front of the house, Atem turned on the flashlight he had grabbed from a drawer and slowly closed the door. With the fire poker secured in one hand, he quietly made his way around the house.

The air blew across his tanned skin, making goose bumps appear. He ignored the chilling feeling and continued to make his way around the house. Once he reached the spot where they kept their trash cans, he gasped lightly and quickly turned off the flashlight.

Fiddling with the window that went down into their basement, was a man dressed in black. Atem's heart thudded in his ears. He had the sudden urge to run back into the house. He then remembered the terrified look on Yugi and Yami's faces and suddenly became furious. The man had no right to scare his lovers in such a way!

Being extremely quiet, he snuck closer to the figure who seemed to be having a horrible time trying to get the window to open. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Atem would have laughed, for the basement window was sealed shut and could only be opened if the window itself was broken.

Gathering up all of his courage, Atem took the handle part of the poker, and slammed it into the back of the figure's head. The figure immediately slumped and Atem prayed that he had not killed the man.

His nerves now shot, he stumbled his way back into the house and immediately grabbed the phone. He called the police and explained the situation to them.

In the other room Yami and Yugi could both hear Atem talking to someone on the phone. They dared not move, since Atem told them to stay where they were.

After a few more minutes Atem appeared. His hands were slightly shaking and his skin was a tad paler than it should have been. Both Yugi and Yami launched themselves at Atem, asking if he was okay.

"Listen you two," Atem said in a serious tone. "There was a man outside, trying to break in." Yugi gripped his arm tightly. "I knocked him out and the police are on their way to retrieve him."

Yami nodded rapidly. "So where is he now?"

Atem cocked his head to the side. "Outside. Don't worry, he won't be waking up for awhile."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Yugi, Yami, and Atem all collapsed onto their bed. Each one of them had been questioned by the police. Yugi had to retell his walk home and all the strange things he had heard. Yami and Atem had to report how upset Yugi had been when coming home. And then Atem had finally ended it by telling them his part in knocking out the strange man. The police had then thanked them and taken the unconscious man away.<p>

They were now all exhausted and fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing the man was in custody of the police.

* * *

><p>AN- Man I was scaring myself while writing this. I was thinking that maybe at the end I should have had the mans face flash in their window, but then I thought it would be TOO creepy and decided to cut it.

And I know normally Yami probably wouldn't have been as scared as he was. But I see Atem as, I guess you could say, "the man of the house", so I thought he should be the one to protect everyone XD


	13. My Lucky Flames

**Kearitona Sjachraelgil - **Ne, I couldn't reach you through messaging so I'll just have to write to you here. In reply to your review for the chapter Man of the House. Yes it does seem strange for the robber to pursue Yugi and then for him to go as far as to break into their home. Well it wasn't explained in the chapter, but here's what I intended. The man was following Yugi because he was basically trying to mug him, but he was being discreet about it. And then when he saw Yugi heading towards a house, he tried to catch him at the last minute, which is what Yugi meant we he said he heard the sound of running and haggard breathing. Then Yugi goes into his house. Well the man trying to mug him obviously doesn't know that Yugi does not live by himself. His intentions for breaking into the house was to get to Yugi. And from here I guess you could say the man would be taking more from Yugi than just his money. As in, possibly raping him. So that is why the man tried so hard. I should have explained this in the chapter, but I wasn't really thinking about it. Plus, if you think about it, anime's are always way more dramatic than they should be. Hope that kind of cleared things up for you!

* * *

><p>Yugi propped himself up in bed with one elbow, making sure not to hit either Yami or Atem who were both still asleep. He rubbed at his eye and inhaled deeply, frowning when the smell of something burnt wafted into his nose.<p>

He wanted to go back to sleep since it was still late into the night, but something told him to get up. His mind practically screamed at him to get out of bed and check around the house. Not one to take his senses for granted, Yugi slowly crept out of bed and smiled when Yami and Atem both groped the mattress, trying to find where his body heat had gone. Wishing he had a camera, Yugi slipped out of the room in only his boxers and a pair of ankle socks.

Anything bright was blurry to his still adjusting eyes, as he made maneuvered his way around the rooms of the house.

"What the hell is that smell?" he muttered to himself.

It was then that he became very aware of all the smoke that was filling the room. Yugi's eyes widened, hoping his assumption was wrong. He ran towards the kitchen and screamed when he saw the whole place ablaze. The fire was wild and had already started to quickly spread across the walls of other rooms.

The fire extinguisher was kept under the kitchen sink, so there was no way he could reach it. The only thing he could think of was to get him and his boyfriends out of the house and to call the fire department.

He reached for the phone that was close to him, yet failed to see the burning object soaring towards him. The kitchen was now having small explosions and was shooting pans and other materials out randomly. Yugi's hand burned bright red as a burning hot object glided over it. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees. Tears came to his eyes, but he ignored them as he grabbed the phone with his good hand and sluggishly stood.

The heat from the fire was scorching his naked skin.

"ATEM! YAMI!" he screamed as loudly as he could while running through the halls. "WAKE UP! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

Yugi cried out when he ran smack into Atem's chest, making him sprawl out backwards. He hissed as his burnt hand caught him.

"Holy shit!" Yugi heard Yami curse.

Atem helped Yugi back onto his feet and suddenly jumped.

"The floor is burning hot!" he yelled.

Just then more flames leaked into the room. A wall caved in right in the middle of the hallway. Right where the front door was.

"Quick," Yami shouted, "Back to our room. We can open a window!"

All three of them began to cough as the smoke became especially thick. They covered their mouths and noses with their hands and made their way back to their bedroom. While they were doing this, Yugi hurriedly called the emergency number and waited for someone to pick up.

Once someone did, Yugi quickly told them his name, the situation, and where they lived. He did not give the person time to talk. He knew that the people could question them for a long time, but the fire wasn't going to wait for the conversation to end.

"Ra, how did that fire even happen!" Atem mumbled as he gripped the long metal pole, which used to belong to their lamp, and started hacking at the window with it.

Yugi cringed as the window broke, and glass scattered everywhere.

"As soon as we get outside, run as far away from the house as you can, got it?" Atem commanded.

Both Yugi and Yami nodded.

There was the sound of a creak, in which all three of them looked up at the ceiling. Right before their eyes, the ceiling came down.

Yugi felt something sharp pierce across his entire face and his eye. His leg felt detached from the rest of his body as a giant weight crashed onto it. And to make everything worse, the smoke was choking Yugi.

He tried to move, but every time he did, white hot pain flashed down his entire body. He could hear the sounds of rubble being spread around and wondered what it was.

* * *

><p>"I think he's waking up…" a familiar voice full of hope said.<p>

"Don't get too excited mutt," a more cold voice warned.

Yugi tried opening his eyes, which felt as heavy as lead, and groaned when the action caused his face to sting unpleasantly.

"Take it slow, buddy…" the first voice, which Yugi recognized as Joey, said.

Yugi did as advised and slowly opened his eyes. A white ceiling was the first thing that came into sight from his right eye. He then waited for the rest of the image to appear from his left eye, but frowned when everything remained black.

"J-Joey…" he whispered in a small voice. "W-why… can't I see…" he tried to sit up in a panic, but hissed when his hand came in contact with the mattress.

He looked down and saw a white bandage wrapped around his hand like a glove. He then looked down to his legs and frowned even more when he saw a black cast covering his entire left calve and foot, only leaving his toes to hang out.

"Shh… buddy," Joey tried to soothe. "You were in an accident remember?"

Yugi turned his attention to his blonde friend and Seto who were both looking at him in sympathy.

Yugi, lost and confused, began to cry silently out of his good eye. "I want Temmy n' Ami'…" he blubbered like a small child.

Joey frowned and ran his hand through Yugi's hair, trying to comfort him.

"I know, bud," he said softly. "They can't see you right now though…"

"Why?"

Joey bit his lip and looked up at Seto who still stood with his arms crossed. He glared at Joey's cowardice and sat down on the edge of Yugi's bed, careful not to hit his leg.

"Well," Seto began. "They were also hurt in the accident. But they're doing pretty well. They don't have any serious injuries." he added quickly.

Yugi threw the small blanket off of him. "I need to go see them."

"Hang on Yug, you can't go anywhere," Joey said as he gently pushed Yugi's shoulders back onto the mattress.

"Then bring me to them," Yugi persisted.

Joey and Seto shared a look.

* * *

><p>After talking to many nurses, it was finally agreed that Yugi, Yami, and Atem could share a room. Yugi waited anxiously as he was wheeled into a large room. A huge smile spread across his face when he saw his two other lovers inside.<p>

"Yugi!" they said in relief.

Yugi looked them both over and was glad that they didn't look too bad. Yami had a bandage across his forehead, some bandages around his chest, a cast around his left arm, and a few scrapes on his arms. Atem had a breathing tube in his nose, a ton of small scratches on his chest, his shoulder was heavily bandaged, and his right knee was bandaged as well. Their wounds were just as bad as Yugi's despite the fact that Yugi had lost his sight in his left eye due to the object that sliced across his face. The scar went from his left temple, down his eye, all the way to the small space under his nose. The doctor had told him that the scar would fade some, but would not go away completely.

"Aishiteru…" Yugi cried as he wrapped his arms around both his lovers. "Aishiteru!"

Both Yami and Atem smiled as they buried their faces into the side of Yugi's neck.

"Aishiteru, Aibou!"

* * *

><p>AN - got inspired to write this from watching Harry Potter. And if anyone's wondering… the fire started from the stove. Someone didn't turn it off and a rag was laying to close to the burner and it caught fire. So yeah. And fire's spread quickly so if only they had gotten out of the house quicker than they would have made it. But hey, I didn't kill any of them!

Aishiteru - I love you


	14. Crying with Words

A/N **- Warning: **This chapter contains a lot of cussing. And the characters get angry rather easily…

* * *

><p>"Shit!" came a loud cry from the hallway.<p>

Neither Atem or Yami seemed to pay attention as they continued to watch TV. It was a lazy day for all of them. Well, for all of them except Yugi.

"Yami, stop leaving your fucking clothes in the hall!" Yugi appeared in front of both of his boyfriends.

He balled up Yami's pants and threw them at his face.

"I'm so sick of this!" he yelled angrily. "Yami you never clean up your messes."

Atem snickered. "Yeah Yami, stop leaving your underwear on the sink for all to see."

Yugi snapped an accusing finger at Atem's face. "And you! You don't even do any chores around the house!"

Both Yami and Atem began to glare as they rose from their chairs. All playfulness evaporated from the air.

"You're one to talk!" Atem shouted, his voice rising higher by every word. "You don't even help me pay off the bills!"

Yami snarled. "Right, Atem, cause you're the only one who brings in money! Does the name King of Games mean anything?"

Atem's glare intensified as he balled his hands into fists. "Sure it does, it means go play a children's card game and leave the stadium with millions of fangirls drooling at your feet!"

Both Yugi and Yami bristled as Atem spoke so carelessly of their favorite game.

"Are you saying the King of Games is a worthless title that I shouldn't pridefully own?"

"So what if I am Yami! What. If. I. am?" Atem snarled, his temper now boiling.

"You know what? You can go suck it you douche bag!" Yami said as he poked Atem in the chest.

Both lovers looked ready to sock each other in the face.

"Hey, hey!" Yugi intervened. "This is going too far!"

"YUGI, SHUT UP!" Yami yelled as his temper finally snapped.

All three of them became silent as their eyes widened in horror. Yugi slowly stepped back in shock before bolting out the front door. Atem swept past Yami and went into their bedroom. Yami continued to stand there by himself for awhile before his senses came back to him.

He slammed his fist against the wall.

* * *

><p>Yugi ran down the street for as long as his legs would allow him. His vision was blurred by tears and small whimpering sounds escaped his throat. He couldn't believe all of them had gotten so angry at each other. All he wanted was for Yami to put his dishes in the kitchen sink, clean his shaving mess off the bathroom sink, and to stop leaving clothes sprawled out around the house. With Atem he just wanted him to do something to help around the house instead of leave all the housework to him and Yami. At least Yami offered to help Yugi by mowing the lawn, sweeping the floors, and making their bed every morning.<p>

Then again, Atem also made a good point. He didn't do chores because he was the one bringing home the money. Yami also handed in his share for when extra money was needed. But Yugi? Well, he used to work at his grandfathers game shop, but he never got paid for working. It was almost like volunteer work.

None if it really sounded fair though.

"Stupid," Yugi scolded himself. "You just had to voice your anger. You should have just kept your mouth shut and none of this ever would have happened."

He cursed himself as he stepped up to a very familiar apartment. Not even bothering to knock, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a key, and used it to unlock the door. He casually made his way inside and looked around the place with blurry eyes.

"Akefia!" he called.

He started pacing back and forth as he waited for his adoptive father to show up.

"Oi, gaki! Is that you?" a gruff voice called from a bedroom.

"Y-yeah…" Yugi stuttered.

He continued pacing for several more minutes before Akefia finally stumbled into the room. He wore only a pair of dark navy boxers and an opened red robe.

"The hell is your problem?" Akefia muttered as he watched his son wear a hole in his stained carpet.

His eyes widened slightly as he felt Yugi's fist slam into his stomach. It didn't hurt him however, seeing as how his abs prevented him from actually feeling such a weak hit.

"I messed up," Yugi muttered. "What do I do?"

Akefia rolled his eyes and silently grabbed the sleeve of Yugi's shirt. He tugged him into the kitchen where he pushed him into a chair. He then rounded his way towards the fridge and pulled out two beers.

He slid one over the table to Yugi and began drinking the other one for himself.

"This'll be a lot easier for me to listen to if I've got one of these," Akefia said to himself.

He arched his eyebrow in surprise when Yugi used the countertop top open his beer before taking a huge swig of it.

"Oh Ra," Akefia groaned. "It's one of _those _kind of problems."

Yugi ignored him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well this morning I was cleaning the house and I tripped over some of Yami's clothes. He leaves them around the house and never picks them up. So I started yelling at him, telling him to stop leaving messes everywhere. And then Atem thought it was funny so I told him how he doesn't even do chores. Then Atem got pissed and said that at least he was bringing home money for all of us. Yami got mad about that because he brings in money to support us too. Then Atem started saying stuff about how The King of Games is just some stupid title and implied that it's not a real job. And so they were gonna start hitting each other so I stepped in, but then Yami told me to shut up. And then I ran out of the house."

Akefia cracked his neck. "Jesus, you're all just a bunch of thirteen year old girls with hormone problems."

Yugi glared as best he could. "Akefia, seriously, what do I do!" he took another huge swig of beer.

"Do I look like a love doctor to you?" Akefia snarled.

"You're the closest thing to one at the moment!" Yugi said as he laid his chin on the top of his hand.

"Well I don't bloody know what to tell you kid. Either you apologize or wait for one of them to come around. It's as simple as that."

"But what do I say?" Yugi whined.

"Just say, "I'm sorry, let's go have sex now." That should fix everything." Akefia smirked.

"You can't fix everything with sex!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yami got his feelings hurt, I feel like a freaking housewife, and Atem probably feels insulted that I told him he doesn't do anything around the house."

"You can only fix the damage you personally caused," Akefia pointed out. "From what you've told me it doesn't seem there's anything you can do. Both of those losers should stop thinking you're going to clean up their shit everyday. Atem needs to apologize to Yami for the crap he said. You need to apologize to Atem. If he's the one bringing in the most money than you can't really complain. Ever heard of compromise Yugi? Cause you three sure as hell don't sound like you ever tried it."

Yugi sat in shock at Akefia's logical speech. But what he said was true. They had never compromised a type of schedule since they had started living together. Yugi just started cleaning because it needed to be done. Atem got a job because he needed to keep all of them in a house to live in. Yami already had a job and just continued on as he always had.

"Fuck it Akefia… I need another beer," Yugi declared as he grabbed his head.

"I got another idea," Akefia said as he pushed himself up from his chair.

He grabbed Yugi by his shirt and hauled him up before dragging him back outside. He watched in confusion as Akefia rolled his motorcycle out and sat down on it.

"Hop on, were going for a ride," he said as he chucked a black helmet to Yugi.

Yugi clumsily caught it in his hands before sliding it on his head. He then cautiously slid behind Akefia and wrapped his arms around his front.

Before Yugi could ask where they were going, Akefia had already started driving. They were to the end of the street before Yugi could even blink.

* * *

><p>Back at Yugi, Yami, and Atem's house, Atem sat on their shared bed with his arms wrapped underneath his knees. He was beating himself up for all of the things he had said. He knew he shouldn't have thrown the "I work so you clean" kind of card at Yugi, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own.<p>

Atem then thought of what he had said to Yami. His stomach panged in regret as he remembered telling Yami that being the King of Games meant nothing. When really it meant everything because it was something Yami loved.

He was almost close to hitting Yami too! Thank Ra, at least Yugi had stepped in before he could. Yugi… he wondered where his youngest boyfriend had gone off to.

* * *

><p>Yami laid out on the couch with a pillow over his head. He was actually crying, but if anyone were to see him than he would deny it.<p>

He was so upset over what Atem had told him. Was that really what Atem had thought of him and duel monsters all that time they had been dating? Did he really think he enjoyed all the squealing fangirls that drove him insane? Did he think that Yami spent all of his award money on stupid things?

And then there was the problem with Yugi. Yami had yelled at him to shut up. Yami **never **raised his voice when it came to Yugi. And he had also made Yugi really mad as well. He never knew that leaving his clothes around upset Yugi that much! If he had known than he would have stopped a long time ago.

He let out a shuddering breath as he wished for the day to end.

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes became wide when Akefia stopped outside of his house. He held onto Akefia's waist even as Akefia stepped off of his bike.<p>

"Yugi," Akefia snarled. "Get the fuck off me."

Yugi ignored him as he continued to cling to Akefia's side, just like he did when he was younger.

"Akefia, no, can we please go back to your house! I don't want to see them yet!" Yugi cried as he tried dragging his feet.

Akefia was having none of it as he picked Yugi up by the loop of his jeans and threw him over his shoulder.

"You said you wanted to apologize! Better now than never!" he grunted as he ignored Yugi's flailing limbs.

He quickly climbed the porch and opened the unlocked door.

All was quiet in the house.

"Yami! Atem! I have something of yours, and if you want it back than you better come into the kitchen right now!" Akefia shouted.

He took Yugi into the kitchen, but did not let him down as he waited for Yugi's lovers to appear.

Yami was the first to show up. His crimson colored eyes were red and puffy, indicating that he had been crying. His hair was disheveled and his shoulders were slumped. Akefia said nothing as he silently observed Yami.

"Akefia? Yugi?" Yami asked in shock.

Akefia narrowed his eyes. He only allowed his friends or Yugi to call him by his first name. Yami and Atem usually referred to him as Bakura sama. He ignored this for now, however.

He silently watched as Atem appeared behind Yami. He made no eye contact with anyone. His gaze was firmly rooted to the floor as he stood by the counter.

"Great," Akefia said. "Now that you're all here…" he suddenly put Yugi down and shoved him at Yami, who quickly caught him. "Work out your problems." he then plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm not leaving until you do."

It was silent as no one made to speak or move. They all just seemed to look off into one direction.

Akefia sighed. "Yugi, say you're sorry."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly as he clenched his fists. "Listen Atem," he began.

He looked over at Akefia who made the 'go ahead' signal.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said to you. I know you and Yami work all day and when you come home you shouldn't have to deal with cleaning up things. I don't have a job, so I suppose it's only fair if I'm the one to do the house chores." he sighed. "And Yami… I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. I'm really sorry."

"Hey," Yami shook his head. "You had every right to be mad. I just make your day harder by leaving my clothes around. It's not fair to you. I should be cleaning up my own crap and washing my own laundry. And also I'm sorry for yelling at you Yugi. My temper had gotten the better of me." Yami said softly.

Yugi nodded in acceptance. Both he and Yami then looked over to Atem who still refused to meet anyone's eyes. He shuddered as his lovers gazes landed on him.

"I-I…" he stuttered. "Yami I'm really sorry for what I said to you!" Atem exclaimed. "I know you do a lot more as the King of Games than what I had yelled at you for. I don't think it's a stupid title to bear and it makes you happy so it makes me happy. And I know you bring in as much money as I do!" a frustrated tear fell down Atem's face. "I don't know why I said all of that to you, but I really don't think the things I said." he choked. "And Yugi I'm sorry for what I said to you as well. You do a lot for me and Yami and I appreciate that. I know you really hate cleaning and need help doing things around the house and I really really appreciate it. But it's not fair for you to do all that on your own."

Yami nodded. "I think we need to work out a schedule."

"We can do that later," Atem said.

"Can we just hug now," Yugi asked with tears in his eyes.

Yami and Atem both chuckled through their own tears. Yami embraced Yugi and Atem soon wrapped his arms around them both.

"Are we all good now?" Yami asked.

Yugi and Atem nodded. Even though they had not accepted the apologies with words, it was easily done by their actions.

"Akefia, than-" Yugi stopped when he realized that Akefia was no longer in the kitchen with them.

When had he left?

"Assuming he's gone, how about we go have makeup sex!" Yami smirked.

Yugi groaned as he remembered Akefia telling him to apologize by saying "I'm sorry, let's go have sex now!"

It seemed Akefia knew how his lovers brains worked. Curse that man.

* * *

><p>AN - first off let me just say that I suck when trying to write arguments! I hate it when people are yelling at each other so I never can pinpoint how people react to others insults and what not. Secondly, that was a really crappy makeup scene. I'm also horrible with saying "sorry" to people in general. I. hate. Apologizing. So I was kind of confused on how to go about them making up. I think they all were so guilty about the things that they said that they were ready to just say sorry and move on. Anyways, please review XD


	15. Stop Haunting My Dreams

_Italics _and **bold = **lyrics

_Italics = _memories

* * *

><p><em><strong>When anybody says your name, I wanna run away…<strong>_

"What's that guys deal anyways?" someone from around the corner asked.

Yugi paused in drinking his cup of water and glanced around the other side of the wall, seeing the woman that had asked him out to dinner earlier that morning. The woman was sitting in a chair lazily across from her friend who looked irritated about being distracted from his work.

"What guy are you talking about? There's a lot of them, Ayame," the man pointed out distractedly.

Ayame huffed, flicking her hair back away from her face. "Mutou Yugi. The product maker and tester."

The man stopped whatever he was writing, finally giving his friend his full attention. His expression was one of sadness…pity.

"You mean, you don't know what happened?" he asked lightly.

She shook her head slowly, making the man sigh as he sunk back into his seat.

"First and foremost, you should know that Mutou is gay."

Ayame blinked rapidly, not expecting that type of answer. However, she was curious despite the disappointment she felt at the news. She gestured for the man to continue.

"He was romantically involved with two men…"

"Two men?"

"…named Yami Atem and Atemu Amun."

She gasped, "Wasn't one of them the so called King of Games?"

He nodded sadly. "That was Yami. Anyways, the three had known each other since grade school, and were best friends."

"I thought you said they were in a romantic relationship?" she said, confused.

"They were," he ground out irritably. "But they were friends first. They got together in either high school or college, I can't remember which." he reached for his coffee, took a sip, and pushed it away. "When Atemu was twenty two he got cancer, and was treated for it. He was alright for a year or so, but then something happened and he died from it," he shook his head sadly.

Ayame, intrigued, beckoned him to go on. "What did Yugi and Yami do?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know specifics, I just know the facts."

"Okay, then what happened after Atemu died?"

"A year later during the night, Yami got mugged while coming home from work. The police found his body in a ditch. There was no wallet or cell phone on him, just his clothes and body remained."

"How do you know all of this?" she whispered.

"Partly from overhearing a conversation with the boss, Mutou and him are friends, you know? And then I heard the rest from what was in the news and in articles."

She glared at him. "It isn't your information or story to tell to others."

The man stared at her straight on. "I know it isn't, I just didn't want you to think badly of him." She gasped inwardly. "The reason he rejected your dinner offer is because he is too broken to love anyone again. Well, that, and he's gay." He muttered the last part to himself.

Ayame stood from her seat, feeling terrible about the thoughts she had had about Yugi after he had rejected her offer. After giving a slight bow to her friend, she turned the corner, and left.

Yugi had disappeared a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I keep remembering and I can't forget you<strong>_

Yugi wiped the tears that fell silently down his cheek away with his hand as he walked down the street. Digging his hands into his jean pockets, he kicked a few stones that happened to be laying out in front of him.

_**It doesn't matter when I try, it happens anyways**_

"_Yugi!" _a voice on the other side of the street called. Yugi bit his lip harshly, squeezing his eyes shut. The voice laughed. _"Hey Yugi, don't give me that face!"_

"_I'm not doing anything!" a voice that belonged to Yugi insisted. _

"_Yes you are!" the other voice chuckled. "Isn't he Atemu? Look at him!"_

"_Aw, poor Yugi, upset that he can't have any cookie dough!" Atemu's voice taunted_.

Yugi could practically see himself blushing as his voice replied, _"N-no! I don't even like cookie dough!"_

"_That's a lie, and both Yami and I know it," Atemu accused._

"_Ne, I'll give you some if you give me a kiss, Yugi!" Yami proclaimed loudly._

_**It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

"Please stop…" Yugi whispered to himself, trying to will the memory to go away.

_**With every single day, it won't go away…the way I feel about you**_

Thunder crackled loudly across the sky, making Yugi jump slightly. He pulled the hood of his black sweatshirt over his head, and picked up his pace, not wanting to get stuck in the rain. The rain held bad memories too.

"_Yugi, what are you doing outside? It's gonna rain soon," _Yami's voice prodded in his mind.

"_I know, that's why I'm out here," Yugi replied._

"_Why?" Atemu asked curiously._

"_Cause," Yugi had said, "Don't you ever just want to run through the rain?"_

_Yami and Atemu had given him strange looks._

"_Just do it with me, you'll see what I'm talking about!" Yugi insisted._

"_Okay," Yami agreed._

"_Here it comes," said Atemu._

_Rain slowly started to come down, until it was pouring._

"_Ready? Let's go!" Yugi had yelled._

_And he and his boyfriend's had ran through the rain._

_**And when it's said and done, you're the only one**_

Yugi was now running, barely able to see through the sheets of rain that poured down onto him. His hood had fallen off of his head, not being able to stay on with the way he was moving his head around.

_**And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you**_

"_You two know I love you right?" Atemu asked._

"_Yeah," Yami replied._

"_Of course," Yugi confirmed. _

"_I wanna marry you two."_

_Yami shrugged. "If we could we would."_

"_Then the day gay marriage is legal, I'll propose to you two," Atemu had said._

"_Even if gay marriage was legal, would we be able to get married considering the circumstances?" Yugi had asked._

"_I don't care. Even if we have to marry each other three times to make it work, than we'll do it," Atemu said with determination._

"_You're gonna need some help paying for all those rings," Yami laughed._

"_We'll start saving for them today," Yugi said. "Any dollar we can spare will go in a jar for our ring money, agreed?"_

"_Sounds good to me," Atemu nodded._

"_And me!" Yami cheered._

_A few minutes later the jar contained three dollars. _

_**Stop haunting my dreams…Please set me free…Stop haunting my dreams… Please set me free…**_

Yugi stopped at an intersection, exhausted from running. He watched the cars go by in each direction for a bit, trying to decide when to cross. The rain was so bad that he could barely even see the cars themselves. All he saw was the rain and a few yellow headlights. Shivering from the cold, he decided to make a run for it.

He pushed off of the sidewalk and ran.

"_Yami! Ahaha! Stop t-tickling me!"_

"_You look so cute, Aibou!"_

"_Yami, it's my turn to get a hug!"_

"_I love you both."_

"_A-Atemu…don't leave us."_

"_Don't cry Yugi… You're eyes weren't meant to be filled with sadness."_

"_YAMI!"_

"_Why…couldn't I have died too?"_

His mind didn't even have time to register it as his body was propelled over the hood of a car.

Horns blazed, people screamed, someone called 911.

The rain could bring happiness, it could bring tragedy, but for some people, it could bring peace.

_**It's been forever and I can't forget you**_

The same woman who had asked Yugi Mutou out to dinner, now sat at her apartment, drinking coffee. For some reason she felt like something wasn't right…something was missing. It wasn't the fact that she was supposed to have left for work an hour ago either.

Hearing the sound of a ring, she turned her head to her cell phone, which sat on her coffee table. Taking it in one hand, she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me," said the voice of her office friend.

She noticed his voice sounded a little…off.

"What's up?"

"You won't believe this…" he muttered slowly.

"What is it?" she demanded, feeling something in her stomach clench.

There was a heavy sigh on the other line. "Yugi Mutou is dead."

Ayame dropped her coffee on the floor.

"He was run over by a car yesterday afternoon."

A hand went to her mouth, as she choked in disbelief.

"Mr. Kaiba is closing the office for a few days so that he can set up for the funeral."

"Oh my God…" she finally got out.

"I know…it makes you wonder…if he wanted something like that to happen to him in the first place."

Ayame couldn't say if Yugi Mutou had wanted death or not. Part of her wanted to say, yes, he probably did want to die at some point. Who would want to live after their happiness had been taken from them? Another part of her said, no, he would have wanted to live on for both of his boyfriends sake's. Then again, she didn't know the man, and it was too late to ask him about it.

However, she did know that wherever Yugi was now, he was probably a lot happier than he had been in a long time. And for that reason, she was happy for him.

* * *

><p>AN - I hope the memory part didn't confuse anyone. Basically when the memories came up, Yugi was pretty much just hearing the conversation that went on between him, Yami, and Atemu. Almost as if he was imaging the memory to be happening right before his eyes, like an illusion. If that makes any sense… Oh well… this idea came to me from listening to the song that is incorporated into it. I do not own the song it belongs to My Darkest Days. It's called Can't Forget You.


	16. Don't You Cry Tonight

A/N - Alright I'm tired of killing off Yami, Atemu, and Yugi for the moment, so here's a chapter that isn't too sad!

Warning: A LOT OF CUSSING_Italics = emphasis on words_

* * *

><p>A bright blue ball was propelled straight up into the air, only to fall back down into a pale awaiting hand. The process of flying and falling happened a few more times, before the hand smacked the ball away on it's way down. The arm attached to the hand was thrown over tired amethyst colored eyes, blocking out the only light that lit up the small cell.<p>

There was the sound of a deep sigh before singing ensued throughout the room. A few seconds later the song was sung loudly enough for everyone on the same floor to hear it.

"She sat on a hammock and strummed her guitar, strummed her guitar, strummed her guitar. She sat on a hammock and strummed her guitar. _Strummed her gui-ta-a-a-ar."_

"Oom, plucka, plucka, oom, plucka plucka, oom, pluck, pluck, pluck."

"Fucking shut up Mutou!" the white gray haired man in the cell across from his yelled loudly. He was known for having a short temper, but lucky for Mutou, they were friends, so the easily angered man known as Akefia wouldn't hurt him…too badly.

"He sat down beside her and smoked his cigar, smoked his cigar, smoked his cigar. He sat down beside her and smoked his cigar. _Smoked his cig-a-r!_"

"I swear to Ra I will rip out your tongue, scrub the toilets with it, and sew it back to your lips if you don't shut the fuck up!"

"Ne, you should sing along with me Ake, I know that you know the song!" Mutou teased tiredly, amused by how easily riled up his cell friend could be.

"It's a bloody depressing song you short pipe! He tells her that he loves her, they plan to get married, and then she somehow dies, the guy goes to her funeral and then laughs on her gravestone. And then the fucking stone somehow falls on him, and _he _dies. Then she goes to heaven and he rots in hell!"

"No, no, the song says he 'sizzles and fries.'"

"Same damn thing," Akefia huffed.

"I think someone needs some cheering up. We could sing Yogi bear. I know someone you don't know, Yogi, Yogi!"

"Abso-fucking-lutely not!"

Mutou rubbed his hands over his face, "Ake, you wanna go to the weight room tomorrow? I'm starting to feel a little stiff."

"As long as there's no bloody singing then I'll go, you short dick weed."

Mutou snorted, absentmindedly taking note of how creative Akefia was getting with nicknames for him. He may have been shorter than the average man, but he did not by any means have a small di…

"Mutou!" a guard interrupted his thoughts. "You've got visitors."

Mutou raised a brow, trying to think back to what day of the week it was. After a moment he realized it was Wednesday, which was weird, because his visitors didn't usually come until Sunday.

"Do I gotta be cuffed?" he asked as he scooted his orange clad body off of his bed. His large eyes watched the guard unlock the door, before they flickered over to Akefia's cell where he could see the man doing push ups on the floor.

"Always kid," the guard answered just as he slapped some cuffs onto Mutou's wrists. He grabbed him by the shoulder and led him down the hall, ignoring all the other inmates that yelled at the guard and himself.

"You should feed them some more vegetables, they aint looking too healthy," Mutou grinned once they were away from all the ruckus.

"Shut your mouth Mutou. For one you can't talk right now, and two, every meal is a buffet so if they don't eat their goddamn veggies than it's their own fault."

Mutou controlled the urge to roll his eyes as he was led to a room occupied by two other people. The similar hairstyle to his own instantly let him know who his visitors were, not that he expected anyone different.

The guard brought him into the room, and sat him down in the chair across from the two people. He left the handcuffs on.

"Sit good and quiet Mutou. I'll be watching you outside the window," and with those words the guard promptly left to take his position outside the room.

Mutou regarded the two people with a small smile, his 'tough guy' act slowly melting away. After all you had to act like you knew the shit or else you'd be beaten into a shit.

"So what brings you guys here this Wednesday? The usual stop by day is Sunday," he said quietly, calculating their reactions.

Crimson colored eyes closed tightly before opening again. The sign of tears were evident in the corner of his eyes. "Yugi," he began slowly. "We've got some…bad news."

Mutou -or Yugi as he was rarely called since being in prison- shifted his gaze to eyes that matched the shade of his own. Atemu sighed raggedly, the sad expression on his face was obvious to see.

"Okay…" he said. "What is it?"

Yami rubbed at his red colored eyes, making Yugi feel distressed by both of their reactions and emotions.

"Yugi… earlier this morning…" he inhaled. "Your grandfather died."

Silence. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. The only sound that could be heard was the faint tick tock of the clock outside the room. After what seemed to be centuries, Yugi finally spoke.

"D-dead…?" he managed to choke out, his eyes wide in shock. "Y-you…no…he couldn't have…"

"We're sorry Yugi…" Atemu whispered, grabbing Yami's hand. "He's going to be buried on Saturday."

"The worst part is that…is that…" Yami cried, his face red and sticky from tears. "We already talked to the ward, and th-they, those bastards, won't let you come to the funeral!"

Yami and Atemu both expected Yugi to burst into tears at the news, they had started bawling when they found the man dead in his house. They were all very close to the elder Mutou, having had known him since they were children. Of course, Yugi was the closest to him, having been raised by him and all.

They were both shocked when Yugi reacted in not sadness, but anger. Their little lover stood abruptly from his seat, his teeth grinding and silent tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He walked over to the door, and slammed his foot into it as hard as he could.

"You fuckers want to take away an innocents man freedom? Fine!" he shouted, aware that the guard and all the other guards patrolling the halls could hear him. Many of them stopped to stare at the now crazy inmate. "You wanna take away my pride, my fucking dignity! Shove me in a damned cell and make me eat crap! Fucking degrade me! Then so shitting be it! But how dare you, how _fucking _dare you deny me the right to see my only relative be buried!" the chair he had been sitting in was then flipped harshly against the window by his cuffed fists.

It was then that the door to the room was shoved open, and a guard immediately tackled Yugi to the ground. Yami and Atemu watched in horror and misery as Yugi and the guard wrestled around on the ground before another guard came in. He helped restrain Yugi to the floor.

"S-stop!" Yami yelled. "Don't hurt him! Please…"

"I'm sorry boys, but you're both going to have to leave. Mutou just lost his visiting rights and will be held in solitary confinement for a few days," another police officer from the door said.

"Y-Yugi!" Atemu yelled as he was grabbed by the elbow. "Yugi!"

"Please just let us talk to him! He's just grieving!" Yami begged as he was also grabbed by the elbow.

"Every action has a consequence," the officer stated gruffly.

"I don't care, let me hold him! Please!" Yami thrashed.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami and shook his head sadly. "We need to go Yami…" Yami shook his head frantically back and forth as he and Atemu were shoved out of the room.

Just before the door closed the sound of a tortured wail came from Yugi's mouth. Yami and Atemu both sobbed at the sound, the sadness from that cry made their hearts break.

* * *

><p>AN - Hm yeah so Yugi went kind of insane towards the end. I was really tempted to have one of the guards taser him, but decided that was a little extreme. And of course I had to add Akefia into this! I may do a second part to this chapter. If anyone wants one then just say so in a review or something. Having Yugi in jail is really fun to write! The songs in the beginning are songs that I sang at camp… I don't know why I chose them.

Oh and if anyone's wondering why Atemu and Yami didn't try to hug Yugi or show him any affection is because they aren't allowed to touch him. By the way the reason all of this happened so fast is because I think in situations like these there wouldn't be time to think, only act. Everything kind of just happens in the time of a snap.


	17. Echo, Echo

_Location: Basement _

Atem hummed to himself as he shifted through various music pieces, looking for a specific one that he had been meaning to work on for some time. He ignored the sound of yelling from above to the best of his abilities, trying to get in the mood to fit the song he was going to sing and play. Not even the shattering of glass against the basement door could bring him back to reality.

With a triumphant grin, he pulled out the sheet he had been looking for and fixed it against two books that he used as a makeshift stand, making sure they were secured with tape so that they wouldn't slide off while he was playing. He then settled himself onto his worn stool that was beginning to chip. Pale fingers stretched inwards and outwards for a few seconds before being placed onto the off white keys of his keyboard.

Dark amethyst eyes closed as he searched for the right sounds, expertly hitting all of the right notes. Once satisfied, he started to play, followed shortly by his voice.

"Hello, hello  
>Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound<br>Alone, alone  
>I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now."<p>

_Location: The Park_

Yugi breathed in the warm air, his mind focused on the sights and smells around him, instead of on his swollen ankle, aching ribs, and sprained wrist. He winced as his ankle turned a little, but soon ignored it, having had to deal with worse before.

He almost beamed as his eyes came in contact with the small painted piano that was on the parks stage, having played on it since he was little. The piano was often used during park festivities, so it remained on the stage, protected from the weather by the roof that hung over it.

Yugi wobbled towards it, sweeping away the fallen leaves from the tree's with his hand. He slowly lowered himself onto the seat, ignoring the creaking sound it made due to his weight. He shuffled closer to the keys and pressed each and every once of them, grinning at the different sounds they all made.

His expression became serious after a few moments, and soon enough he settled himself into position to do what he always did: play. His long fingers flew across the keys, never missing a beat. Music filled the park, accompanied by his voice.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<br>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>But it's never enough."<p>

_Location: Domino High_

Yami jumped in his seat as the sound of the bell went off, indicating that it was lunch time. He barely listened to the teacher rambling off a few last pieces of the lesson before he stuffed his books into his bag and made his way out of the classroom. He walked through the hall by himself with his head down, not letting off any emotion as someone shoved right past him, not even stopping to turn around and apologize. He just continued to walk, knowing his feet would take him to the same spot he always went to at lunch time.

The music room.

Yami opened the door to the room and went inside, letting his bag fall to the ground on the way to the wooden piano that sat at the front of the classroom. He settled himself down onto the bench and ran his fingers over the keys, without actually pushing down on them.

He cleared his voice a few times before placing his fingers over the appropriate keys and began to play, his voice soon drifting in not much later.

"Cause my echo, echo  
>Is the only voice coming back<br>Shadow, shadow  
>Is the only friend that I have."<p>

_Location: Basement, Park, and Music Room_

"Listen, listen  
>I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give<br>But it isn't, is it?  
>You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy out of my head."<p>

Three voices continued to sing, pouring their emotions and thoughts into the song that described them in every way. So lost in memories, they hardly recognized the objects around them, letting the music swallow them completely.

"Cause my echo, echo  
>Oh my shadow, shadow<br>Hello, hello  
>Anybody out there?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Location: Grocery Store<em>

Atem threw his hoodie over his wild head of hair and ran inside the market, trying not to get soaked by the rain. An old man sneered at him as he almost ran into him, just barely having enough time to stop before trampling over the guy. He mumbled an apology before walking through the automatic doors, bypassing the shopping carts altogether. He made a funny face at the security monitor and made his way towards the aisle that carried the bread, not even noticing the person with hair similar to his own across from him, looking at a tray of cookies.

_Location: Grocery Store: Bakery Section_

Yugi circled around each display of cakes, cookies, and everything else yummy that came from an oven. His amethyst eyes were practically shining as they settled on each sweet, his mouth begging him to buy one of each kind. Without looking away, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a button that had popped off his coat, two pennies, and three dollars. He sighed heavily, depressed with his lack of cash. It looked like there would be no delicious sweets for him. With one last lingering look towards a chocolate cake, he stepped away and went to retrieve the items his adoptive father had told him to buy.

_Location: Grocery Store: Magazine Section_

Yami was sitting on the floor, flipping through a car magazine that he managed to find while walking by. He took a particular liking to the red cars and was analyzing each one carefully, not even noticing someone with black combat boots walk past his aisle.

He frowned when he saw that someone had ripped out a page of the magazine, more then likely having been the last page full of red cars. He cursed the person who did it to hell and stood up, frowning at the sore feeling in his rear.

Yami carelessly tossed the magazine back with the others and grabbed his basket of groceries, looking inside to make sure he had everything. He was about to conclude that he did indeed have everything on the list, when he suddenly felt like there was one thing he had really wanted.

Oh, right… he wanted to get some whipped cream. Well, might as well go get it since he now had nothing better to do.

_Location: Check Out Line_

Atem placed his bread and milk onto the conveyer belt, managing to answer the cashiers required questions while sliding his debit card into the card slot and punching in his pin number. His things were quickly checked out and bagged, much to his relief. He gathered the bag into his arm and wished the cashier a goodbye.

_Location: Check Out Line_

Yugi waited patiently for the person to finish putting his things in the plastic bags, ignoring the children that talked loudly from behind him, clearly stating their displeasure of not getting what they wanted by fussing and crying. He nodded gratefully to the cashier when she handed him his check and gladly scooped up his bags and left.

_Location: Check Out Line_

Yami sprayed some of his whipped cream into his mouth while he waited for the blonde haired girl to give him his change. He already had his plastic bags around his wrists and was watching her second she held out her hand he snatched his change and shoved it into one of the bags, not caring about it since it wasn't his money. He then gave her a nod, filled his mouth with some more cream, and then walked away.

_Location: Front of Store_

Yami swore out loud as he accidentally dropped the can of whipped cream and accidentally rolled his foot over it, sending him flying forwards.

Atem was staring at his pocket as he dug for his car keys, having a hard time in reaching them due to the fact that his pocket was very tight. However, his stuck keys became the least of his problems as he felt two hands on his shoulders, and then he felt himself falling backwards.

Yugi had been putting his cart back along with the others at the front of the store, when he felt a massive weight slam into his side, knocking him down to the ground and into the cart he had just used.

Hearing the crash, some people shouted in fright, having been surprised by the noise and the domino effect the three teens had had on each other. A few of the workers hurried over to them and helped them up, asking if they were okay.

"I'm fine," they all replied simultaneously. Startled by the other two voices, each teen turned to look at each other, their eyes going wide as they took in each others appearances.

Atem was looking over the shortest out of the three of them, first noticing his big amethyst eyes and then his hair. The teen was wearing tight black jeans, a black tank top with a light gray jacket over it, combat boots, and had a necklace that bore the eye of Ra on it.

Yugi was staring at the tall pale one that had shocking red eyes that looked like a mixture between garnet and crimson. He was wearing tight black leather pants that had a few rips in them, a plain white shirt with a black jacket tied around his hips, and had his pants tucked into a pair of black studded boots.

Meanwhile, Yami was observing the tallest guy who was tan and had the same hair as him. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, maroon skinny jeans with a belt that fell sideways over his thigh, and short black boots.

"Are you sure you're all okay? That looked like a pretty nasty fall," a female worker asked in concern.

Atem glanced at the other two before grinning. "I think we'll be good."

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad," Yugi added. The workers reluctantly backed off and went back to their posts, knowing there was nothing they could do now.

Yami bended over to the floor and snatched his whipped cream up before standing again. He cradled it in the crook of his arm and readjusted the other bags he was carrying. "Sorry about that, my can got loose."

Yugi waved it off. "Don't worry about it, it happens."

"Hm, I don't know," Atem sighed innocently. "That did kind of hurt after all."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he motioned with his head for them to follow him. "I guess I should make up for it somehow."

"I think if you would just give us your name then that would be compensation enough."

Yugi gave him a curious look, but made no objection to the offer. Yami glanced between both of them before shrugging.

"Fair enough. The name's Yami Atemu."

Atem nodded. "I'm Atem Amun."

They then both looked at Yugi who blushed at the intense gazes. "Uh, I'm Yugi. Yugi Mutou."

They all smiled at each other, realizing that they were no longer strangers.

* * *

><p>AN - And thus is the beginning of a beautiful friendship then relationship for all of them. And they were never alone again! Ta-da!

Anyways the song put in here is to indicate each of their lives and why they are alone. Atem is alone because his parents are always fighting, therefore he feels out of place and is ignored by his only family members, never feeling any love from them. Yugi is alone because he is bullied and doesn't have any is alone because he is a loner and has no friends. People just stopped noticing him after a while, despite his craving for attention. The song is Echo by Jason Walker. I do not own it. Obviously.


	18. I Wanna See Your Boom

Atem kicked his shoes off by the door and hung his keys on the key wrack, wondering where his two boyfriends were. Usually when he got home from work one of them would come out from somewhere and greet him, or yell a "hello" from wherever they were in the house. Yet there was no sign of either Yami or Yugi as he walked through the house, peeking in every room to see if he could find them.

They weren't watching TV, they weren't sleeping off a round of sex in the bedroom, they weren't eating in the kitchen, and yet both of their cars and shoes were still here, so to say that Atem was suspicious would be an understatement. There was only one place left to look and that was downstairs where they had created a studio for Yugi to dance in, seeing as how he was a professional dancer in many styles.

Sure enough, as Atem got closer to the door that led to the basement, he could hear music pounding through the doorway. How he had not heard it earlier, he didn't know, but he finally figured out where his two boyfriends were.

Being quiet, he opened the door and tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to alert either of them by his presence. However, he was surprised when he actually found Yami sitting on one of the stairs, peeking around a railing, as if he was spying. Atem grinned and sat down next to him, making Yami jump in surprise.

"Shh," Atem held a finger up to his lips.

Yami nodded and turned his attention back to where it had previously been. Which just so happened to be on Yugi. Wow, shocker.

Atem could see why Yami was hiding out and spying on their little lover while he danced. Their younger boyfriend was wearing a white tank top that stuck to his skin as he moved, baggy black sweatpants, and a pair of purple high tops. He was doing some kind of hip hop dance and was moving his body in every which way, much to both of Yami and Atem's pleasure.

"I wanna see you move, move shake, shake.  
>Now drop what your momma say<br>Move, move shake, shake  
>Now drop what your daddy say."<p>

"You are such a pervert…" Atem whispered.

Yami gave him an indignant look. "Excuse you, I'm not the only one at fault here."

"I just came to see where you two were."

"Uh-huh," Yami rolled his eyes. "And look who stayed for the show."

The two then started to bicker, not noticing when the music turned off. They were in each others faces, gripping onto each others shirts, when they realized they had been found out. Dark amethyst and garnet slowly looked away from each other and came upon the sight of Yugi, with his hand on his hip, his chest puffing as he tried to catch his breath, and a look of knowing curiosity on his face.

"Either you two are about to have an angry makeout session, or you're about to beat each other to a pulp," he observed, motioning to the gripping of each others shirts.

The two quickly released each other. "Yugi… hi…" Atem waggled his fingers in attempt to look innocently cute.

Yugi grabbed his water bottle and chugged half of it down, his eyebrow raised as he still kept his eyes on them. "I see you've been home for…" he glanced up at the clock on the wall, "ten minutes now. And you're just now saying hi to me?"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his neck, "Yes?"

Yugi snorted. "Okay, cut the crap. I know you two were watching me, so don't even try to hide it."

"You were doing great!" Yami smiled, trying to get back into his boyfriends good graces.

"Oh, I'm sure." Yugi pointed his finger upwards. "Now both of you get out."

"But Yugi!" Yami whined. "Don't you need someone to spot you… or something?"

"No. Now get out."

Yami and Atem hung their heads as they reluctantly left the basement. Yugi watched them until the door clicked shut before shaking his head and turning the stereo back on.

* * *

><p>Atem yawned loudly, barely paying attention to the TV, while he ran his fingers through Yami's hair, starting to feel drowsy from the other's body heat. The two were currently curled up on the couch, Atem with his back to the armrest, and Yami with his back against Atem's chest. The two were waiting for Yugi to get out of the shower so that he could start dinner.<p>

One would think that having Yugi cook all of their meals would be unfair, but really it was a blessing. Atem had never touched a stove in his life and didn't even know how to turn it on. While Yami either burned everything or didn't cook it long enough, making it all inedible. Therefore, Yugi was the only one who could cook, having been taught by his grandfather.

"Okay, what do you guys want to eat?" Yugi asked as he came into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of white basketball shorts.

Yami's eyes popped open at the sound of Yugi's voice and soon roamed over the little dancer's body. "Hm… you."

"Too bad, I'm not on the menu," Yugi laughed as he sat down on the arm rest of the couch and began to sweep Atem's bangs away from his face. "I just got some meat from the store, so how about hamburgers?"

"Mkay."

"That's fine."

"Alright, it'll be about fifteen minutes," he grunted as he stood back up and wandered off to the kitchen.

Yami and Atem listened to Yugi rustle around in the kitchen, the sound of pans clanking together, and the fridge being opened, indicating that he was gathering everything he needed. This went on for a while, until they heard the sizzling of the meat on the pan, along with what seemed to be something sliding into the oven. He was probably putting some fries in.

Everything was going smoothly just like any other night, that was, until, they heard a loud clatter, followed shortly by Yugi cussing loudly.

"Son of a bitch! Ow, ow, shit, motherfucking OW! That fucking hurt!"

Concerned for their boyfriend, both Yami and Atem scrambled from the couch and ran into the kitchen, prepared for the worse. They stopped in the doorway and observed as Yugi hopped around on one foot, holding his other in his hand while still cursing. They then noticed the large metal paper towel holder that laid on the floor and concluded that it must have fallen off the counter and landed on Yugi's foot.

"Here, let me see it," Atem said as he helped Yugi to sit on the floor, noticing the tears of pain that were threatening to fall from his amethyst eyes. He and Yami both crouched down and observed his foot, which was already starting to form a nasty purple bruise.

"It's just bruised, not broken," Yugi's now thick voice answered their unasked question. "I've broken this foot a few times and it doesn't feel the same as a break."

Yami sighed in relief. "I'll get some ice and some bandages."

"Come on, let's take you to the couch," Atem said as he scooped his arms underneath Yugi's legs and back, deciding to carry him bridal style. He had to brace himself before heaving, not wanting to fall over.

"Yami, go ahead and take the burgers off the stove, they should be done. And just wait until you hear the timer go off before taking the fries out," Yugi instructed.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>On the floor laid three white plates covered in ketchup and crumbs due to the three males that were now sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. Yugi had his legs over the side of the couch with his head in Atem's lap while Atemu sagged to the left, having fallen asleep against Yami. Yami was pressed against the other side of the couch, his arm being wrapped around Atem's shoulders.<p>

They slept peacefully together, warmed by each other.

* * *

><p>AN - This kind of had no plot, it was more like a chapter showing a normal day for the three of them. Oh, and I have done the same thing as Yugi. I've dropped a metal paper towel holder onto my foot and it hurt soooo bad. Of course, I was younger when it happened so I wasn't cussing like him haha


	19. The Mate Take

"Bring in the vampire," a man's voice carried out through the room, rattling the guards posted into action. They all straightened their hold on their weapons as the large wooden doors leading into the room opened, making a loud creaking sound.

The head of the village watched as two of his men came in, both holding on to the ends of chains that noisily swayed with every step. His eyes then locked on the creature behind them, noticing how a piece of leather was shoved in between it's mouth, showing off the pearly white fangs that glistened in the dim lighting. It's wrists were bound tightly on top of the other with cuffs and chains, while a metal belt was fit firmly around it's stomach, connected to two chains held by two more of his men that came in behind the creature.

The vampire looked crazed by it's appearance alone. It had wild star shaped hair that was a deep ebony in color, tipped in magenta, and ended with golden bangs that framed his dirt and blood covered face. However, the grime that covered his skin only made his large amethyst colored eyes stand out all the more, making him look truly exotic to the normal mans eye.

His men stopped the creature in the circle that was drawn on the floor, directly in front of the throne that the head was sitting on. One of them quickly removed the piece of leather from the vampires mouth, afraid of getting bit.

He watched as the boy smacked his lips together in attempt to make them feel less numb. Then he made a sound in the back of his throat before he spit onto the floor. The object that came out of his mouth was a bone.

"You, vampire, what is your name?" The head shuffled in his seat so he was sitting upright, interested in how this hearing would turn out.

The vampire guffawed as he hacked up another piece of bone, this time managing to spit it far enough to hit one of the guards in the head. The guard who had been hit jumped back like he was on fire, and quickly kicked swatted at where the bone had touched him.

"Dracula." The little vamp grinned insanely.

One of the guards immediately striked him on the back of the head, causing the vampire to hiss and pull at his restraints.

"Coward!" He howled in outrage. "I dare you to try that again without these chains! We'll see who gets the last laugh!"

"Silence!"

The vampire growled low in his throat, yet made no other verbal sound.

"I do not have much patience," The head grinded his teeth together and got up from his seat so he could circle around the prisoner. "You will tell me your name and everything else that I need to know without any more foolishness, is that understood?" He leaned in close to the creatures face, confident his men would keep it from jumping at him. "And another thing, look at me when I am talking to you, you forest filth!"

The vampire slowly lifted his head, fiery defiance shining in his beautiful eyes. "How dare you ask me to respect you when you do not respect me! I shall not comply if you continue to do as such!" He spat at the heads feet.

Outraged by the act, the head withdrew the dagger he kept in his pocket and slashed the vampire across the face.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He tapped the knife against his other hand in impatience. "What is your na -" He was interrupted as the vampire began to laugh loudly, his eyes directed towards the closed window.

"Do you feel that?" The vampire whispered. His pupils were growing bigger and his fangs seemed to look even more menacing. "Tis the precious moon… she calls to the beasts of the forest…"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

The vampire let out another guttural laugh. "They can come to me now, you know. I can feel their anger… they know I am missing. They search for my blood for I can feel theirs boiling through their veins." He licked his cracked lips. "There shall be a blood bath tonight, but it come from the side of man who is foolish in nature."

"Better hurry and flee humans, they shall be here soon, and when they come you will all be doomed. No remorse, no regret, just satisfaction."

"What are you playing at vampire?" The head finally snapped as he once again slashed his knife across the vampires face. "Stop spewing nonsense and tell us what we need to know."

The vampire grinned, his once pearly white teeth coated in his own blood "Humans in armor, it would be wise for you all to desert your master, for he is only singing his own death."

The guards all around the room began to murmur to each other, wondering if they should believe the creature. The head saw this and glared menacingly at the male in chains.

"Forget the information, I will personally sew your lips shut and whip you till your spine rips out of it's skin!"

"You may try, buy will not succeed." He once again turned his attention to the boarded up window. "But it is too late," His fangs gleamed. "They are here and they are angry…"

Just then the whole roof groaned loudly, the wood it was made out of being literally ripped into pieces. Everyone in the room was frozen, too scared and entranced by what was happening to listen to their instincts which was telling them to get the hell out of there.

There was a particularly loud ripping sound, and a foot soon emerged from a splintered hole in the ceiling. It then disappeared, shuffling was heard, and then a head appeared.

Garnet eyes bled a bright crimson as they surveyed the room, finally landing on the chained vampire. "Heeeeere's Johnny!" He growled loudly as he twisted his body in such a way that he fit through the hole. He dropped to the floor in a perfect crouch, gleaming eyes never leaving the face of his mate.

"Mitsuketa, Aibou." (Found you, partner)

Another vampire dropped down from the ceiling, his dark amethyst eyes practically sparking in anger.

"Y-you… wh-a-at…." the head clutched his dagger tightly as he stumbled backwards over his feet, nearly falling onto his bottom.

"Pathetic, isn't he, Yami?" the vampire asked his red eyed mate. Yami nodded, his ears perking at the sound of some of the guards bringing out their swords.

"Can I be the Prince Charming this time?" Yami asked.

"As you wish."

Growls that sounded like a lions angry roar ripped from their throats as they attacked. Screams filled the room, along with the men yelling for mercy. The unpleasant sound of bones and ligaments ripping could be heard as well.

Yami hurried to his younger lover and began breaking the chains away from his wrists by using his natural strength alone. "Got yourself in quite a bind, eh Yugi?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Shut up, it's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place."

Yami nudged the side of his face with his own and whispered into his ear, "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry up and get me out of here. I'm tired." He pouted.

Yami laughed. "Aw, my poor princess." He snapped the chains attached to the metal belt around his stomach.

"Really! I had to act like I was psychotic! It was hard Yami!"

He grunted as Yami scooped him up into his arms, but immediately cuddled into his mates chest for warmth.

"Of course it was." Yami nodded. "Hey Atem, are you done decapitating everyone yet?"

They looked over to the corner of the room where Atem was currently pretending to drop a knife on the head's face, only to catch it at the last second. He looked up at his mates with amused eyes and shrugged before plunging the knife straight into the chiefs forehead.

He then stood, covered from head to toe in blood, and licked some of it off of his arm. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"You guys brought a torch to burn this place, right?" Yugi asked as Yami launched himself through the hole he had previously dropped down from with Atem following after.

Atem leaned over and kissed Yugi on the nose. "Yes, we got it covered."

Satisfied with the answer, Yugi allowed himself to relax, letting his eyes droop from the exhaustion he felt. Yami tightened his arms around him and hopped down onto the forest floor while Atem retrieved the flaming torch that they had brought.

The last thing he saw was an expansion of bright light, before he allowed himself to sleep, content by the fact that he was with his mates again.

* * *

><p>AN -Making Yugi look and sound all crazy is so much fun XD I wouldn't mind writing a story where he's kind of insane, but still dating Yami/Atem! Anyhow, this was something kind of different then usual.


	20. In Teaching You Will Learn

A/N - Wow we're at chapter 20 already! Damn, time has just flown by. I'm glad you all liked the vampire chapter, I'll probably do another one of those soon.

* * *

><p>"You're fired!"<p>

"No! You're fired!"

Yugi pretended to look offended as he placed a bag of bread in the shopping cart. His amethyst eyes stared down into the red-violet ones below him. "Hikaru, you would fire your own daddy?" He pouted, making his eyes look bigger.

The little toddler was not fooled by the look. "You fired me first, it's only fair!"

"I did, didn't I?" Yugi grinned while looking at all the items in the shopping cart. Deciding that he had everything he needed he began to head to the check out line. "What did you do before I fired you?"

"What?" The toddler asked distractedly.

"What kind of job did you have before? Were you a business guy like your dad?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No, I have to wear shoes when doing dat! I was a gamer like papa!"

"Oh, really? What kind of games did you make?"

Yugi continued to chat with his son all through checking out and on the way back to the car. The kid had a huge imagination just like any other three year old and was always making up the funniest stories.

"Okay buddy, go get in your car seat. Show me how you buckle yourself in." Yugi picked him up out of the seat in the cart and put him in the trunk of the car. Hikaru easily wiggled his way over the backseat and climbed into his spot which was on the back right. He then grabbed the seatbelt on the side and pulled it out farther then necessary before he clicked it into the lock.

"I done it daddy, I done it!"

"I did it," Yugi corrected. "But that's great buddy, I'm proud of you!"

Hikaru beamed happily and watched as his daddy put all of the groceries in the back. "Where are we going now?"

"We have to go home so I can get dinner started. Do you want anything in particular to eat?"

Hikaru picked his action figure and his car up and started playing with them, too into his game to answer the question. Yugi rolled his eyes in good humor and quickly left to return the cart. Luckily, the cart holder was only one car space over. With that done he went back to his car and closed the trunk door before getting inside.

He looked at Hikaru one more time to make sure the car seat was doing it's job and then pulled out of the parking lot.

10 minutes later…

Yugi was starting to get really nervous. A few minutes after he left the store he noticed that a black Mazda had drifted behind him. At first, he didn't take notice of it because it was completely natural to have someone drive behind you for a little while. But after a while of turning and stopping with the same car still following him, Yugi was beginning to question what was going on.

His concerns were only confirmed when he decided to just start detouring into random places to see if the car would still follow him, and it had. Hell, he had even stopped at a gas station to just sit in a parking spot for a few minutes, and the same car pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant that was beside the gas station. Yugi had tried to lose him from there, but the car pulled out right after him again and followed him.

Now feeling anxious and pissed off by the person, Yugi decided it would be best to call Atem. After all, his work was around this part of town and it would be safer to go there then it would be to go back home. Firm with his decision, Yugi took out his phone and dialed the familiar number. He didn't have to wait long for it to ring.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Atem's cheery voice asked over the line.

Yugi wanted to yell that some creep was following him in his car, but knew that he couldn't freak out because Hikaru would freak out as well. It was better to keep him oblivious about the situation, although, since he was a three year old, he may find the situation to be exciting for whatever reason.

"Atem," Yugi made sure that his tone was serious, yet not hard enough for the toddler in the back to notice. "I've got Hikaru in the car with me and we got out of the supermarket about ten minutes ago."

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

Yugi lowered his voice so that he was practically whispering. "Some guy in a black Mazda has been following us for a really long time, and I don't know what to do."

"What?! You aren't just paranoid or anything, are you?"

"No Atem, I'm dead positive about this!" He hissed a little too loudly.

"Daddy?" Hikaru asked from the back. "Why are you mad?"

Yugi sent his son a reassuring smile through the rearview mirror. "I'm not mad buddy, I'm just talking to your dad on the phone."

The toddler nodded in understanding. "Ohh, that makes sense then…"

Yugi waited until he heard the sound of the car and the action figure crashing together before he started talking again. "You're still at work, right?"

"Yeah, why? Where are you?"

"I'm about to turn down the street that your building is on."

"Alright, park in the front and I'll meet you out there. Don't worry, I'll see what this bastard wants."

Yugi smiled in relief. "Thanks Atem, I'll see you in two, kay?"

"Right, oh, and don't get out of the car."

"Yeah, no shit," Yugi whispered before closing the phone. His eyes drifted back to the car behind him once more before he focused on getting to Atem's work.

Sure enough, just as he had said, Atem was already walking towards the car by the time Yugi showed up. Yugi, despite the serious situation, couldn't help but notice how sexy Atem looked at the moment. His grey suit and the white shirt he wore under it were slightly ruffled, the shirt being untucked from his pants. Not to mention that the top buttons on his shirt were undone, revealing his tan collarbone. Then there was the fact that his gold wedding ring and the ruby gemmed ring he also wore were shining in the setting sun. And as an added bonus he looked royally pissed off.

There was just something highly attractive about seeing Atem angry.

Yugi watched as Atem bypassed his car completely and walked straight towards the black car that had parked a little behind him on the other side of the road. He twisted in his chair and watched, while hoping that Hikaru was too distracted to notice that he had stopped the car and that his dad was here.

What Yugi didn't expect was for Atem to knock on the persons window and for the person to roll down their window. The two of them talked for a few minutes before Yugi saw Atem laughing. What the hell?

"Is that dad?" Hikaru yelled from the back, the sound of the seatbelt rolling making it obvious that he was trying to twist his body in his seat.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah, I decided to stop at his work for a few minutes."

The toddler wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Who's he talking to?"

Yugi stiffened when he saw the door of the black car opening and watched as a young looking man with a camera around his neck stepped out. Atem had a hand on his shoulder and was leading him towards Yugi's car.

"Daddy, who is that guy?" Hikaru squirmed.

"I don't know buddy, I guess we're about to find out."

By this time Atem and the stranger had reached his car. Atem motioned for him to open the door. Yugi gave him a look and trusted that his husband knew what he was doing. He unlocked the lock on his side of the car and opened his door.

"Dad!" Hikaru immediately began shouting, hoping that his dad would see him.

Atem smiled and stuck his head in the car. "Hey son, how are you?"

"Good! Daddy and I bought food! He got cookies!"

"That's awesome buddy, you'll have to ask daddy to see if you can have some after dinner, okay?"

The toddler laughed. "I already asked!"

"Oh, okay then. Hey Hikaru, can you play with your toys for a few minutes? I need to talk with daddy."

"Okay dad!"

Atem nodded and pulled his head out. Once sure that Hikaru was distracted, he began to explain.

"Yugi," He clapped the strange man on the shoulder. "This is Shin Tatuya."

Yugi looked at the guy warily. "Okay… and why was he following me…?"

Shin bowed his head. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Mutou, I didn't mean to cause alarm!" He laughed nervously. "You see, I'm a news reporter and I happened to spot you leaving the grocery store. Of course, I didn't see your face, just your hair, and I mistook you for your husband, Yami."

Well that made sense. Yami tended to get followed by photographers and news reporters every now and then due to the fact that he was the King of Games. It was a normal occurrence for him, but Yugi and Atem had never been mistaken for their husband by reporters before. Most of them were aware of how much they looked like and knew to look for the differences between them before following one of them. This guy must be new to the job or something.

"Ah, I'm glad," Yugi smiled at him. "I thought you were some creep stalking me…"

The man blushed and shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Mutou! I didn't mean to scare you."

Yugi sighed shakily while running his hand through his hair. "That's okay, I guess it was bound to happen to one of us."

Atem hummed. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to anticipate this happening again." He held his hand out to Mr. Tatuya and they shook hands. "Well, thank you for not being difficult about this."

Shin nodded. "It was nice meeting you both." He said goodbye to each of them before he went back to his car and drove off.

Yugi rubbed his eye. "Thank Ra he was just some reporter."

Atem braced himself against the frame of the car and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "I know, I was actually surprised when he explained the situation to me. He looked like he was going to shit his pants or something when he rolled down the window."

Yugi laughed and smoothed his hands over the steering wheel. "I'll bet." He grinned. "I guess to other people you look pretty scary when you're mad."

Atem quirked an eyebrow. "Other people?"

"Well, yeah," Yugi said. "To me and Yami you just look hot."

"Good to know…" Atem smirked before kissing him again, this time on the lips.

"Hey!" Hikaru whined from the back. "Why does daddy get all the attention?"

* * *

><p>Yugi pulled into the driveway with Atem's car pulling up right behind him. They both got out of their cars and Atem grabbed all of the groceries while Yugi picked up Hikaru. They quickly made their way inside, noticing that Yami was home because most of the lights were on.<p>

"Papa!" the toddler squealed as Yugi set him down.

Yami poked his out from the kitchen. "Hey family, what up?"

Atem rolled his eyes and pushed past him to set the groceries down on the counter. Yugi followed after him and immediately went to the stove to set it on high.

"Buddy!" Yami smiled and squatted down so that Hikaru could sit on his leg. "What have you been up to today? Driving your daddy crazy?"

"No! I'm a good boy!" the toddler proclaimed loudly.

"You are, aren't you?" Yami hummed in thought. "Well, do you know what happens to boys who are good?" Hikaru cocked his head to the side in confusion. "They… get… tickled!"

He leaned down and blew into the toddlers stomach, making him squeal in delight. He then skimmed his fingers up his side and under his arm pits, ignoring the cheerful pleads for him to stop.

"You get thirty seconds and then I'm coming after you!" Yami said as he set the disoriented toddler down. Hikaru quickly recovered and laughed as he ran from the room, probably looking for somewhere to hide.

Meanwhile, Yami counted all the way up to thirty loudly, so that he would know when he was coming for him. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Papa and son didn't return to the kitchen until it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Dad, where's daddy?" Little Hikaru asked as he tugged on Atem's sleep pants. "He said he would watch Tarzan with me!"<p>

Atem took off his glasses and set them and the book he had been reading down. He reached over and scooped his son up in his arms. "Hm, I don't know, let's look for him." He leaned down and sniffed the small black spikes of hair. "Did Papa give you a bath tonight?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Nope, not me."

Atem shrugged. "Oh well, I don't think you're all that dirty anyways."

"Do I gotta take one in the morning?"

"Yeah, you don't want to start smelling like a monkey, do you?"

The toddlers scarlet eyes brightened. "I wanna be a monkey! There's big monkeys in Tarzan!"

Atem smiled. "No, that's a GOR-IL-LA!"

The toddler burst out laughing and clapped his hands together. "Again, again! Do it again dad!"

Atem cleared his throat and spoke with a posh accent. "Where are the gorillas? GOR-IL-LA!"

Hikaru laughed again and imitated his dad all the way downstairs. On the way there they passed Yami who was giving them a weird look.

"Watch me! I'm a monkey papa!" Hikaru said as he took advantage of Atem's loose hold on him and sprung out of his arms towards Yami.

Atem grunted and fell to the floor while Yami dived to save Hikaru from splitting his head open. He managed to catch him just in time and swung him around so that he was safely tucked in his arms.

Unaware of the danger he had been in, Hikaru laughed and chanted to do it again.

Yami shook his head. "No buddy, we can't be doing that, that's dangerous, okay?"

The toddler looked at him in confusion. "Why is it bad?"

"Because I didn't know you were going to do that, and I may not have been able to catch you. Then you would fall and hurt yourself, so you need to be careful when you do stuff like that, okay?"

"Okay papa…"

"Can you tell dad that you're sorry for knocking him over?"

Hikaru turned and noticed that Atem was rubbing his back. He grinned sheepishly. "Eh heh… sorry dad!"

Atem took him back in his arms. "Don't sweat it." He turned to Yami. "Hey, where's Yugi?"

Yami snorted and smacked a hand to his face. "He fell asleep in the bath! I was just about to get the camera when you two stopped me!"

"Daddy's sleeping in the bath?" Hikaru asked excitedly. "I wanna see! Can I sleep in my bath too?"

"That would be a negative," Atem laughed before he walked to the playroom, leaving Yami to his own devices. He deposited the toddler onto the couch and went over to the movie rack to look for Tarzan.

"I'll put the movie in and then I'll go see if daddy is awake to come watch it with you, okay?"

"Okay!" Hikaru grabbed the blanket wrapped around the back of the couch and tugged it over himself. "Hey dad, can you watch it with us? And say the gorilla thing?"

Atem smiled to himself just as he put the DVD in the player. "Sure buddy. How about we make it a family movie night and see if papa wants to watch it too."

Hikaru jumped in excitement. "Can I go ask him?"

"Nah, you just sit tight and I'll go get them, okay? I'll bring up some popcorn for us to munch on as well."

"Popcorn! Can I hold the bowl?"

"Sure, if you want to." He watched for a few seconds as the previews began to play. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay dad!"

* * *

><p><em>"Son of man look to the sky<br>__Lift your spirit, set it free  
><em>_Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
><em>_Son of man, a man in time you'll be."_

Yugi looked up at the couch and couldn't help but smile a little at what he saw. Atem was laying out on the couch with Hikaru laying on his stomach. One of his arms was wrapped loosely around their son while the other was thrown behind his head.

Yugi was currently on the floor laying next to Yami who he had had to coax to come lay with him. They ended up with having the blanket and were wrapped tightly in it, cuddled up to each other.

Happy with knowing his family was together, Yugi had no trouble falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>AN - Ha, okay, so I think Son of Man actually plays really early into the movie, but whatever, it's the only one I can remember at the moment!

Anyhow, so the situation that happened with Yugi with the guy following him, that actually happened to my cousin. Some dude was following her car, so she called her dad and went to his work, and he came out and told the dude to stay away from her and what not.

I've been wanting to write a chapter where Yugi, Yami, and Atem had a son for a while now. And I finally got motivated enough to write it. I'm not too sure how well a three year old is able to speak, so sorry if he speaks a little advanced or something


End file.
